Count It and a Kiss
by amk8930
Summary: Yusei, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Luna, Leo, and Dexter are part of a co-ed Basketball team. What problems will they face? Will they be able to marry their sweethearts? Will they be able to work together and win the Championship? Co-written with Megaman000 YuseiXAkiza, JackXCarly, LeoXPatty, LunaXDexter, and CrowXSherry Rated M for sexual suggestions and mature situations. NO LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1!**  
**  
A/N: As it says in the description, this is a story that both me and megaman000 are working on together. We took some of the ideas we liked from his football story and made it into a basketball one. We made it M-rated, so that it wasn't a complete copy of his story (mainly with the bounce dance being a bit more descriptive). There won't be any full on lemons, but sexual suggestions and situations are going to be in it.**  
**  
Except for this Chapter, megaman000 will be in charge of all the game action and box scores (this one has up until the end simulated by me). I will write stuff outside of the games and we are working together on ideas.**

**Also, don't worry! Megaman000 will finish the football story!**

**We hope you enjoy this story and drop a review, if you can!**

As Yusei was looking through his gym bag, he looked over and saw Jack and Crow lifting weights that they had bought. "You guys, can you at least take one minute off those stupid weights and come help me with our stuff?" Jack finally did one last bench press and sat up. He took a towel and wiped off his forehead. "Sorry that we like to be big and buff for the team," Jack replied, "It's bad enough that the rest of the team doesn't lift weights like we do." Yusei shrugged.

"They're more focused on actually being able to shoot rather than drive to the hoop and pray for a foul," Yusei replied.

"Ohhh!" Crow countered and Jack frowned. "Hey shut up! You're buff just like me!" Crow shrugged. "Yeah, but at least I can give the team crap about it and know when to stop." Jack was about ready to bop Crow in the head, when the door swung open. "Akiza!" Yusei cried happily. Akiza smiled as she ran downstairs. To Jack's anger some more, Akiza's chest didn't budge one inch. She came up to Yusei and they hugged and shared a kiss on the lips. "I can see why you two are together," Crow noted, "You both look like beanpoles." Akiza gave Crow a mean look.

"Hey shut up Crow! At least I spend more time with my boyfriend and not working out 24/7. Plus, all the time I spent with him isn't just in the bedroom." Crow snickered. "Hey. I can't help it if my girl..." The door opened and Crow looked up. It was Carly, in her white and dark green cheerleader uniform. "Hey Jack!" she cried. Jack smiled, as not only was his girl here, but her chest bounced with every step she took down to him. "Hey Carly," he replied and gave her a big smooch, "Ready for bouncing practice tonight?" Carly nodded. "Oh yeah. We can go an hour without stopping." Crow rolled his eyes, but soon heard the door open as well.

"Hey Crow," Sherry said, as she was in the same attire as Carly. Crow smiled as Sherry's chest bounced like Carly's did, all the way down to him. They then shared a smooch and Yusei and Akiza saw Crow's hand trying to get busy with her. "Hey Crow!" Yusei shouted and they broke from their kiss. "I don't think this is the time to get busy with her. She has to save her energy for practice."

"Did someone say practice?" a voice from a top the garage asked. Everyone looked up as Leo was already in his uniform. Luna came in behind and Dexter followed. "Yeah," Yusei replied, "But we better get going, we don't wanna make coach Trudge mad." Everyone agreed and they soon headed out in a few vehicles.

The school had a co-ed league, since the state wanted sports that promoted boys and girls working together. That wasn't to say that these were the best players on the planet, but they weren't the worst either. Anyone who signed up was eligible, but since people only wanted to play with their friends, they needed everyone and a big group to sign up. On top of that, they had to deal with coach Trudge and his mean streaks. Yusei and the rest of them were all friends before, so doing it together was easy, and they knew Trudge beforehand too.

As they changed in the men's locker room, Jack and Crow snickered at Yusei's lean frame. Yusei just rolled his eyes and put his green and white home uniform on. They all went out and saw Coach Trudge and Assistant Coach Bruno waiting for them. "Where are the girls?" Crow asked. Trudge pointed as Luna and Akiza came out. "Not those ones," Crow replied and suddenly saw the gym doors swing open, "Those girls." They watched as all the cheerleaders came in for practice. "All right. All right. That's enough of staring at them. Besides, some of you are girlfriends with them anyways." Yusei smiled.

"But at least my girlfriend has both a bigger chest and standards," he added.

Jack and Crow growled at him. Trudge then looked at his clipboard. "All right, it looks like everyone's got a position, except..." He turned to Leo and Dexter. "We got to figure out who our starting PG is going to be. So you two, we are going to have a competition." Leo looked excited, but Dexter frowned. Not only did he look sad, but his big, white/gray goggles dropped lower down his nose. "It's okay," Luna assured him, "Just do your best!" Leo stuck his hand out. Dexter gave it a weak shake, while Leo's was strong and firm.

They started by running from the center court line, touching the free throw line, the center court line, free throw, and back. "On your mark! Get set! Go!" Trudge said and Yusei and Akiza timed them. Leo and Dexter were neck and neck after the first touch, but Leo got a bit a head on the second touch. They both slid on the last touch and Leo beat Dexter to the line. "I win!" Leo cried. "I knew it," Dexter said to himself. "Yeah. You won Leo, but not by a ton," Trudge noted, "This will probably be close."

The two of them then shot jump shots. Dexter made 4/10, while Leo made 5/10. When it came to free throws, Dexter made 8/10, while Leo made 6. When it came to three pointers, Leo made 6, while Dexter made 4. Finally, they went down to jumping. Leo used his long legs, to jump higher than Dexter, as they were side-by-side. After weighing the results, Trudge smiled.

"And the winner is Leo!" he announced.

Leo smiled and put an arm in the air. "Yes! I won!" he cried. He saw his sister coming towards him and he waited for a celebration hug. However, she raced right by him, and towards Dexter. Dexter wasn't crying, but he looked sad. "It's all right Dexter. You did your best." Leo frowned. "Come on sis! You can talk to your boyfriend some more after practice." Luna looked at her brother and wrapped Dexter in a hug as she did. "Hey! I can show as much affection for Dexter as I want," she replied. Leo just shrugged and went over. "Hey good job Dex," he replied and stuck out his hand. Dexter took his and added, "Thanks Leo. You deserve it." Everyone smiled and Trudge then blew his whistle.

"Okay. Enough of that. Lets get to work." Crow grinned and watched as the cheerleaders still bouncing their large chests, even as the whole competition was going on.

As they started practice, it was clear that there was two styles of play going on. The first was about driving to the hoop, as it seemed like Jack and Crow never scored from anywhere outside of the painted area. Still, the other side of the coin was a team game, where there was lots of passing to each other. Finally, Jack was given the ball inside and was soon surround. Dexter stood near the three point line, wide open. However, instead of passing it to him, Jack elbowed his way in, and dunked the ball. As Jack celebrated, Yusei spotted Dexter standing wide open. Yusei was immediately upset.

"How about instead of celebrating, you apologize to your teammate?" Yusei replied. Jack turned around. "What do I care? I scored." Yusei turned to where Dexter was before, but he was already walking to the other side of the court. "Dexter!" Yusei shouted. Dexter froze and Yusei jogged up to him. "Don't worry bud," Yusei assured him, as he knew Dexter was scared to stick up for himself, "We'll stick up for you together." Dexter and Yusei then came over to Jack. "Dexter tell Jack just how open you were on that last play." Dexter looked up at the big, intimidating Jack.

"I...uh...was wide open," Dexter replied softly. Jack just blew a raspberry. "Yeah, but he's probably the worst player in the team. He probably would have missed." Dexter hanged his head and Yusei was even more upset. "Come on Jack! It's a team game. Not an all about me game. There's no I in basketball." Jack shrugged. "Say the same thing if we win, because of me," he replied. Trudge came in to break them up.

"All right. That's enough. Lets do some dribbling practice and then get outta here." Everyone agreed and did as Trudge told them to. When they were done, they all headed for the locker rooms. Luna and Akiza went inside and quickly tried to change, before all the cheerleaders tried to come in. They made it out just in time and soon caught up with the guys. "So, we ready to go?" Akiza asked. Jack shrugged. "We're going to wait for our girlfriends," he replied. Akiza smiled. "Okay then, we'll just go home together then."

The rest of them agreed and they all piled into the car together. On the way home, Yusei was upset about how Jack and Crow played. Luna noted how they barely let Dexter do anything and it greatly upset her. Leo was happy that Jack and Crow gave him the ball, but Yusei noted that Leo had to barely jump to dunk. On top of that, Akiza didn't like seeing her boyfriend upset, as it seemed like it was 5 vs. 2 in terms of how the team played.

Back at school, all the cheerleaders were coming out, with their chests now all stretching out their regular clothes. Finally, the guys saw the two girls that they were looking for and greeted them with kisses and pressed them against the wall. "I saw you were the best player out there," Carly noted, once Jack leaned back. "And your chest was the bounciest of all the cheerleaders," Jack replied. "Is he right?" Sherry asked as Crow started kissing her neck. "No. The bounciest was yours Sherry." Sherry giggled and moaned as Crow started kissing her neck some more.

The next day, it was time for practice and it was about a week before their first game. Trudge had them work on their passing, but Jack still refused to pass to Dexter or any girl. On top of that, he stopped doing any passing to Yusei. Bruno noticed and Trudge blew his whistle. "Time," he shouted and then walked over to Yusei and Jack. "Now look. I don't know what's going on between the two of you. I know you're as different mentally as you are physically. However, we need to put that aside and work together." Yusei smiled. "So we can win," Trudge added and Jack smiled.

"Look," Jack began, "Lets try both gameplans on our first game. First half is Jack's style. Second half is Yusei's. Whichever seems better, we'll go with going forward." Jack and Yusei liked the idea and so they practiced the rest of the time trying both styles. When they were done, they went to the locker room, and changed. As Yusei was getting undressed, Jack chuckled.

"My style's going to break you in half, just like I could break you in half you little twig." Yusei smiled. "Oh really? Well, my style's going to make more teammates happy." Jack rolled his eyes. "They'll be happy when we win, so they won't care that my style doesn't include them as much." Yusei gritted his teeth and they soon headed out. Just like last time, the cheerleaders came out and Carly and Sherry started making out with their men.

As a week's worth of practice it was time for the first game. For New Domino City, it was a home game. Now that school, knew who was on the team, everyone was getting excited. Not necessarily for the game, but everyone was wearing green and white to show their support. Still, most kids around school were wondering just how good this team was. People questioned Akiza's and Dexter's abilities, as the twin's height and Jack and Crow's strength were not in question as to how the could contribute. Yusei was questioned as well, but people liked how he was kind to everyone, so he got a free pass.

Finally, it was time for the game to start and both sides of the gym floor were packed. The cheerleaders from the other team tried to get the crowd pumped up, but even their own fans didn't seem excited. "Why aren't they getting excited?" a freshman cheerleader asked, "Probably, because of that," another replied.

Since it was the first game of the year, all the cheerleaders from New Domino City were being introduced. Even as they were having their names called, the crowd was already chanting, "Bounce Bounce Bounce! Bounce Bounce Bounce!" The first two had huge DD chests. "Okay. So now there's going to be a lot smaller girls," the freshman thought.

However, another one came out and then another, still with a large massive chest. In fact, every single one of the girls in the stands had just as large of chests as the ones on the court. Soon, all of the cheerleaders came out and every single one of the cheerleaders had a large DD bust. This was different to a normal cheerleader squad usually only had one or two large busts.

New Domino City had always had almost entire squad completely full of busty cheerleaders, with many more trying out as well. In fact, some people even called New Domino City the "NSDD" as in, "Never Smaller than DD," for almost every girl in school having a large bust. This nickname was also caused by their famous "Bouncing Dance."

Their chest bouncing was a traditional dance that they had done for years and the school was famous for. Since their sports teams were normally not that good, they had to find another way to get butts in the seats, and the dance was a major reason for it. Since every girl that tried out had a large bust, it soon came down to who could bounce their chest the fastest and longest, as the dance seemingly went on forever. The girls that could do it the best made the cut.

The girls each wore the famous green colored top, that cheerleaders before had worn over their DD busts. It was a very proud moment when cheerleaders got to put one over their large bust, as there were even old black and white videos of the bounce dance. However, you couldn't see it, but the girls were all wearing a green top.

As the crowd, including the away fans continued to shout, "Bounce Bounce Bounce!" the girls finally got the dance started. All the people in the gym erupted, male or female, and continued to chant, "Bounce Bounce Bounce!" All the cheerleaders started bouncing their huge DD chests and even the girls in the stands followed along. The crowd went crazy and the camera on the scoreboard went up to each bouncing cheerleader, with only their chest on screen. The girls dancing smiled and their faces turned red with a mix of joy and arousal, as they felt their chests bouncing like crazy in their green colored top.

Soon, all the noise in the gymnasium caused the trophy case in the hall to crack from all the noise. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, all the girls stopped, and the teams made their way onto the court. Luna and Dexter and Yusei and Akiza walked hand-in-hand, showing that they were not memorized by bouncing chests, including the other team's fans.

When the game was starting, New Domino City was playing . The starting lineup for New Domino was Jack at Center, Crow at Power Forward, Yusei at Small Forward, Luna at Shooting Guard, and Leo at Point Guard. The game started at Jack immediately wanted his type of play taken notice. He passed the ball to Leo, but he knew he had to change his mindset to getting the ball inside. Luna wasn't guarded very heavily, as their opponent thought she wasn't very good. However, instead of passing to her, Leo passed to Crow inside, and he tried to drive to the hoop. Crow got hit and the other team was whistled for a foul. Jack smiled and knew his plan was going into motion.

Jack and Crow continued getting the ball inside, but they made sure to not have it completely inside. Leo had Yusei shoot a few times and he took a few shots. Even though Leo let Luna shoot a few times, Luna was ice cold, and Jack shouted at Leo, coming out of a time out, to not pass her the ball. New Domino was up 26-20 and Akiza and Dexter made it into the game. However, Akiza got to make both of her shots, but Dexter still remembered Jack telling him he's the worst on the team. So, he passed the ball, whenever he got it, and Jack and Crow enjoyed it, since they were the usual ones to get it. Still, Dexter's passing did help New Domino be up by 10, with about 5 minutes to play. The other team called a timeout and Jack was all grins.

"So, who's plan is working?" he asked. Everyone agreed that it was working. However, the other team noticed it, and started planning against it. Over the next 5 minutes, the tide shifted. Jack and Crow's inside game wasn't working anymore and the other team forced someone other than the two muscular men to shoot. Some shots went in, but the team was ice cold, since they didn't get to shoot all game. A 10 point lead turned into a deficit. Yusei made a 3 with 29 seconds left. With 2.3 seconds left, Jack made a half court shot and said to Yusei, "Anything you can do I can do better and that's how it'll be every game with my plan." At the half, it was tied 64-64, but the other team had gone on a run to end the half. Everyone went inside the locker room and prepared for the second half.

The third quarter didn't start off good, as Leo went down early with an injury. It looked serious and Luna clutched to Dexter as they carried him off on a stretcher. Leo gave them a thumbs up. "All right. Dexter, you're in," Trudge announced. Dexter was a nervous wreck, but Luna gave him a kiss. "Just do your best," she reminded him. Dexter nodded and Yusei reminded him of his new game plan. However, Dexter made a number of turnovers. This led to a bunch of points for the opponents. At the end of the third quarter, New Domino City was down 89-71 and Yusei's plan was in trouble of also losing to Jack's. However, they made some adjustments, so that everyone could get involved.

The quarter started and New Domino City was on a roll. Dexter passed almost immediately, and the opposition didn't know who it was going to. They weren't behind the back, highlight passes, but just simple passes that got everyone involved. Everyone's points and stats went up and New Domino City stormed back. They were still down by three, with seconds left to play. Here's the call:

"Here we are in the forth folks scores 101-98 with 9.4 seconds left in regulation . The New Domino team has to tie to make a three to tie and force OT . The New Domino team uses there final timeout to advance the ball to there side of the court . Luna to inbound to Jack , Jack gets the ball, Rally knocks it away, but Jack gets it, and hands it to Yusei with 3.5 seconds left in regulation. Yusei with blitz guarding him. Yusei has to put up a shot . He puts one up and gets fouled on the play while shooting the ball and lands out of bounds, but makes the shot before his feet hit out of bound.

"Fudo's put up a shot ." The master of ceremonies said into his mic . "FUDO LETS IT GO! AT THE BUZZER A FOUR POINT PLAY THAT WAS GOOD NEW DOMINO TRAILING BY 18 IN THE FINAL 2 1/2 MINUTES COMEBACK TO WIN BY ONE. FREE THROW COMING UP." The master of ceremonies yelled . When the New Domino crowd saw the crazy three pointer and one play. This play caused so much yelling that the announcer lost his voice .

The free throw came up and Yusei nailed it and the game was over .

Final : 102-101

Yusei: 39 mins 31 points 12/14 FG 2/2 3 PT FG 1/1 FT 10 ASSISTS 3 Blocks and 1 turnover and 2 fouls 9 steals

Jack: 38 mins 28 PTS 10/14 FG 2/3 3 PT FG 2/4 FT 16 rebounds 2 assists 5 blocks 0 turnovers and 3 fouls 2 steals

Dexter: 37 mins ( Leo went out with a torn ACL ) 21 PTS 10/13 FG 0/4 3 PT FG 1/4 FT 5 rebounds 19 assists 0 blocks 5 steals 6 turnovers and 2 fouls

Luna: 35 mins 8 PTS 4/6 FG 8 rebounds 0 assists 6 blocks and 1 turnover and 5 fouls 0 steals

Akiza: 23 mins 8 PTS 4/4 FG 0/4 3 PT FG 3 rebounds 8 assists 0 blocks 2 turnovers and 0 fouls 4 steals

Crow: 36 mins 6 points 3/8 FG 0/6 3 PT FG 6 rebounds 6 assists 2 blocks 7 steals and 0 fouls 0 turnovers

Leo: 21 mins 0 PTS 0/14 FG 0/5 3PT 2 rebounds 15 assists 0 blocks 0 turnovers and 1 foul 3 steals ( left third quarter with an ACL injury )

Bench scores 29 total points starters score 83 combined.

As they celebrated on the court, Yusei's first instinct told him to find one person: Akiza. Yusei found her and the two shared a big kiss on the lips. Luna found Dexter and lifted him off the ground, as she was so excited. She gave him a kiss on the lips as well. When the two couples found one another, they decided the team should go out for pizza.

Once everyone got changed, and Jack and Crow found their cheerleaders, everyone headed out to the pizza restaurant to celebrate. As Yusei raised his soda in the air, he thanked everyone for their hard work and determination. "Well, some of us more than others," Jack replied. Yusei frowned. "Yeah, but we played like a team and that's what got us the win." He turned to Jack. "Right Jack?" Jack frowned, but smiled.

"Yeah. I guess you're right," he admitted, "Besides, I'd much rather make out with Carly after a win than a loss any day." Jack used his wide arm to pull Carly over and the two started making out in the booth. Yusei rolled his eyes. "Everyone dig in, so that Jack and Carly can stop doing that." Everyone did, even as Jack and Carly continued to make out in the booth. However, there was plenty more of that and wins coming up soon.

**A/N: We hope you enjoyed this Chapter and please review with a comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!  
**

**abzero001: Glad you liked it. I hope other people do too.**

**Flame-Metal-Heart: Glad you liked this! Here's some more! **

**yusei x akiza fan: Hope this Chapter clears a few things up and sorry you were confused.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and views! Megaman000 didn't have any writing in this, but he will the next Chapter (with a big game). Also, he hopes you'll check out his Football story, tell him what you think about it (games, Chapters, etc), and he'll be updating it soon!**

On Monday at school, everyone was talking about the big game. Everyone wanted to give Yusei credit, but he brushed it off and gave credit to his teammates. He wasn't self-centered and never tried to be or act like a big star. This played right into Jack and Crow's hands, as they were then able to have everyone talking to them and asking them questions. "Well...we wouldn't have been in the game, had Crow and I been ice cold in the first half," Jack noted, as Carly drooled over his huge bicep. Yusei and Akiza walked by and rolled their eyes, as Akiza hanged onto Yusei's lean, non-muscular arm.

Also, everyone wanted to know about Leo. Leo was on crutches and admitted that he had a torn ACL and would be out for the season. This really hurt the team, along with the fact that Dexter would be stuck starting. To be honest, Dexter had gone into this, thinking he would be the last guy to start. However, he was now stuck in the starting line-up, whether he wanted to or not.

Speaking of Dexter, his girlfriend Luna helped Leo inside, but other students came to his aid and she was no longer needed. So, she walked by herself, and brushed her long flowing green hair, as guys got starry-eyed from their lockers. Luna's tall height made her stand out in a crowd, especially when she's taller than the average guy as well. Still, as Luna walked, she spotted Dexter at his locker. "Dexter!" she cried and Dexter looked up to see her jogging towards him while waving her right hand. When she got up to him, she gave him a big kiss on the lips. "I love you Dexter." Dexter smiled. "I love you too Luna."

People wondered why Luna was head over heels in love with Dexter. For starters, she was a full head taller than him and had long long legs. She also had just about everything, including money, and she would have no trouble finding someone in her league. However, Luna didn't care about that stuff, and loved Dexter anyways. Luna said the growing up with him helped, but she also knew what a sweetheart he was. She also knew about his "beating himself up" mentality, so she was more than understanding when it come to trying to cheer him up and make him happy. Seeing him smile made Luna smile back, but also made her so happy, that she couldn't describe it. Dexter loved Luna and everything she did with and for him. He always was worried that Luna wouldn't know just how much he loved her, but Luna always told him that she loved him as much as he loved her.

The same could be said for Yusei and Akiza. Yusei always worried, and had told her on a few occasions, that he wasn't good enough for Akiza either. Like Luna, Akiza had almost everything and was filthy rich from her dad being a Senator. However, Akiza stressed that she loved Yusei, even if he wasn't rich, buff, etc. On top of that, they loved each other as well, especially since Akiza had been bullied, not only due to her status, but also her larger than other girl's chests. "She must not be from here," one girl had stated. "She must have gotten implants, so that she's bigger than the rest of us," another one had added. Those statements spread around the school like wildfire, but Yusei was by her side, and defended her from those bullies. Luckily, having Yusei, and soon Luna, Leo, Dexter, and all the rest by her side helped. Soon, the bullying had stopped, and things went back to being normal.

At basketball practice, Trudge repeated the news about Leo, that they all knew about. Dexter wasn't hopeful about starting, but Leo and Luna were there for support, along with Yusei and Akiza. They agreed to play Yusei's style of basketball as well. However, Trudge had one other announcement.

"We're switching some positions around. Luna's playing Center, Jack's at Power Forward, and Crow's moving to shooting guard."

"Why are we doing that?" Jack shouted. Assistant Coach Bruno stepped up. "Because we're worried you'll be too aggressive inside," he replied, "And steer away from our plan. Also, people are underestimating Luna's abilities and she would be great to have down low, especially with her height." Luna smiled. "Plus, I think it would be good to show off that women can play basketball too," Trudge noted. Jack didn't like this and folded his arms. Yusei, meanwhile, smiled, and congratulated her. Akiza, Leo, and Dexter joined in as well. Jack went up to Trudge.

"What's in this for me?" he asked. Trudge shrugged. "You won't have to deal with people taller than you necessarily, so you'll be able to score points a whole lot easier." Trudge knew that would quiet Jack down and he did so. Crow was already on board with it, as shooting guards were generally not as big as him, so this caused a mis-match in his favor. They all started practice and they could tell things were going to work well in the next game.

When the game was on the road, the team didn't have bouncing chests to help carry them through the game. Still, Luna wanted to show the guys that she could play, despite not being male down there. The guy she had to guard laughed as Luna had to play defense after losing the tip. However, just as he went in for a layup, Luna slashed the ball from his hand. Luna smiled and knew it was only a sign of things to come.

Sure enough, New Domino was led by Luna, and while it was more inside that the team thought they would be playing as, Luna passed the ball just as much as she shot it. So, it wasn't as predictable as Jack and Crow's game plan from the game before. It also gave the current team a headache trying to defend them. Yusei ended up leading the team in points, using his lean frame to make shots, as he was followed by Jack and Crow, using their big muscles to score. Luna, however, was deemed MVP of the game, as not only did she score the next most points, but had the most rebounds, and held her opponent to less than 10 points.

The following two games, which were both on the road, went very well for New Domino City and took them to 4-0. However, it was soon time for them to have to face the Iowa Thrashers. It was another home game for New Domino and the practices were focused on trying to keep with the Thrasher's low scoring defense. The players practiced making sure to protect the ball and keep turnovers low.

As the game was about to start, the cheerleaders were led by Carly, then Mina, Sherry, Stephanie, Jasmine, Mindy, Blair, and a few more of the busty cheerleaders. The crowd was already telling them to, "Bounce! Bounce! Bounce!" Finally, the cheerleaders said together, "All right. Lets bounce!" As usual, the fans went nuts, especially the guys over their large busts. The girls just laughed, smiled, and blushed and the dance continued for quite a while. The PA announcer had to cover his ears, until the girls finally stopped bouncing, but that wasn't for quite a while.

Finally, the teams ran out onto the court, except for Leo, who had his crutches. He hobbled over to the bench, as the rest of the team warmed up. He sighed and knew he was now a cheerleader. As he sat down, he waited for the whistle to start. The starting five came out and the jump ball was in the air (which Luna won over a shorter center). Leo tried to call out encouragement to the players, especially Dexter, who had no self-confidence. As Leo looked around, and the game went along, he felt more like a fan. And a fan had a different view of the game.

He looked into the stands and saw people cheering, booing, and (of course) girls trying to imitate the cheerleaders. Leo looked down the line and saw a girl, who he had been friends with for a long time: Patty. Still, Leo looked at her, a bit differently now. She was smiling, along with the other cheerleaders and really seemed happy. Leo looked over when Trudge wasn't looking and hobbled over to them with his crutches. "Hey Patty," he said a bit shyly and she turned to him.

"Hey Leo," she said as the other cheerleaders kept cheering, "What do you want?" Leo shrugged. "Well...since I'm hurt, I have been able to notice other things at the game. Like...you for example." Patty stopped cheering and turned to him. "Me?" she asked, "Why me?" Leo looked away. "Well...you stick out more than the other cheerleaders." Patty frowned and put her pom-poms on her hips. "Is it because I'm African American?"

"No. No. No," Leo replied, "I'm just saying that you look the most pretty out of all of the other cheerleaders." Patty blushed. "Most pretty?" she asked. Leo leaned on his crutches. He flashed her peace sign, closed one eye, and said, "You bet." Patty watched as Leo put his hand down. "Leo! Get over here!" Trudge shouted. "Gotta go," Leo replied and hobbled back to the bench. Patty watched and was extremely flustered.

Back at the bench, Trudge frowned. "Leo what were you doing?" he asked. "Uh...just getting a better view," Leo replied while scratching his head, "It could help us play better defense." Trudge soon smiled. "Better defense you say? Hmm. That's not a bad idea." A few moments later, Leo stood next to Patty again and got to keep his eyes on both the game and the girl at the end of the cheerleader line.

"Well, here I am again," Leo said with a cheeky grin, "So..." He looked around. "Do you like sandwiches?"

As the game went on, Leo watched the team, and Patty. He kept an eye on the other team and half truthfully half lying said information about the other team that might help. Somehow, Leo's half truth information worked, and helped the team. Still, Leo watched as it seemed certain players were more involved than others. To be honest, Yusei and Jack were the high scores. However, their ball playing still came into play. Yusei tried to get everyone involved and high fives when they did well. Although, Leo noticed Yusei giving Akiza a kiss after a foul or timeout, to reward her for good play. But Jack still seemed to only pass to people he trusted, even if there were better options on the floor. This caused some players to be left out of the game.

As the final horn sounded, New Domino City had won. Yusei lead the team, with Jack and Crow close behind. As Leo looked at the score sheet, he saw that Luna and Akiza may not have been big in points. However, they were big when it came to other statistics, like assists and rebounds (mostly in Luna's department due to her height). Still, Leo looked and saw that Dexter barely had any points, only a couple rebounds, and not much else. He had good assist totals, but Leo had seen him open on a number of occasions. However, Jack and Crow had refused to pass him the ball at all. Even though Dexter was smiling and high-fiving his teammates, Leo knew Dexter well. He knew that he was beating himself up inside.

Leo saw the cheerleaders doing a much tamer performance, now that the game was over. "Say Patty, would you like to join us for dinner?" Patty nodded. "Oh yeah. All this bouncing makes you tired." Leo laughed and he headed to the locker room, with his friends. As soon as both sexes were done, they headed out, although Jack and Crow wanted to have some "fun" with their girlfriends. Yusei advised them not to do anything illegal or bad, but the two buffer men just simply waved off his concern.

As they rode in the car, Leo looked over and saw Yusei and Akiza being comfortable in the front seat. Luna was leaning on Dexter with a smile. He looked over at Patty and tried to old, "Yawn and put your arm around her," trick. It landed and Patty was a bit flustered. Leo was so tall and handsome, not to mention could be just a little crazy. Still, Patty had watched, from afar, his skills on the basketball court and would love to say that she's dating one of the players.

When they got to the restaurant and their orders were made, Leo decided to raise his concern about players being left out. "Hey guys, I noticed that some of you were being left out from Jack and Crow. Some of you guys were wide open, but they refused to pass you the ball." Everyone's eyes went to Dexter, as it was obvious who Leo was referring to. "It's okay," Dexter replied, "I've gotten used to it." Luna frowned. "Dexter, you shouldn't have to deal with that though. I've noticed you've been wide open on a number of occasions too." Dexter shrugged.

"But as long as we win, isn't that all that really matters?" he asked. Yusei shook his head. "It's not worth winning if one of our friends feels left out," he replied, "Besides Dexter, you're our friend. And that goes for all of us." Akiza nodded and the couple got up and gave him a hug. Luna joined in and looked at her brother for more support. Leo joined in and so did Patty.

"Um...as much as I'm enjoying this," Dexter replied, "Our food's here." Everyone looked over as the waitress held their soups and salads, but gave them an odd look. Everyone quickly let go and went back to their seats. As they ate, Yusei thought of a plan to get Dexter, Akiza, and Luna more into the game. After all, Jack and Crow still liked forcing their way to the hoop, while everyone else focused on the basics and using what they had to contribute. "Lets make the next game focus on you guys," Yusei replied. Dexter shook his face.

"But we'll lose," he replied, "I'll drag the whole team down." Yusei shook his head. "No way Dexter. I've already proven that playing team ball is the right way and that you don't need huge muscles to be strong or score points. If I can prove those two things, especially the latter, than I can prove that you guys are better than what Jack and Crow think." Dexter shyly smiled and Akiza, who was sitting next to him as well, put an arm around him. "It'll be okay," she added, "I know Yusei and he cares about you a lot." Dexter blushed as she gave him and wink and, when he turned to Luna, she did the same.

For Leo, he was on full fun mode, as he was cracking jokes to Patty left and right. Patty was laughing like crazy and the other two couples took notice. Even as Leo, Patty, Luna, and Dexter were walking up to the Tops, Leo was still cracking jokes. "Hahaha!" Patty cried, "Leo. You're so funny!" Leo grinned. "Yeah. I know." Luna and Dexter rolled their eyes and Luna finally got to the door and opened it. "Why don't you two sleep here tonight?" she suggested. Dexter had a reserved answer. "Oh no. You don't have to do that for me..."

"Of course it's okay!" Leo cried. "Yeah!" Patty added. Luna looked at Dexter who just sighed. Luna leaned in close.

"We can sleep together in my bed," Luna replied and Dexter's face turned red. "Sleep. Sleep. Not that kind." Dexter blushed and was happy that's what Luna meant. Even though they knew each other decently, Leo didn't want to risk something happening to Patty. "Come on!" Patty cried as she sat on Leo's bed right before bedtime, "I want to sleep in the same bed with you. And only sleep, sleep, like Luna and Dexter." Leo sighed.

"I know," he replied, "But we don't know each other as long as Dexter and Luna have. Besides, I'm sure if Luna would be upset if she found you and me sleeping in the bed." Patty sighed and went back to the sofa. "We'll see about that," she said to herself.

Later, Patty woke up and heard the grandfather clock strike two. Patty went over to Luna's bedroom and saw Luna and Dexter sleeping soundly together. Luna used her taller frame to hug Dexter, almost like he was a teddy bear. It wasn't that Patty hated Luna, but she wanted her to know that Leo and her could be responsible, just like Dexter and her were. So, Patty then tiptoed over to Leo's room and, when she got to the bed, Leo woke up.

"Umph. Patty," Leo said drowsily, "What are you doing?" Patty climbed into bed. "I'm sleep sleeping with you silly." Leo sat up. "Are you kidding! Luna will think that we did the do or something." Patty giggled. "Well, I can have her sniff your boxers for proof afterwards," Patty replied, "But right now..." She got on top of Leo and pushed him back down. "I'm staying here, until we fall asleep." Leo closed his eyes, as he knew that, even with a tall and lanky frame like most of his friends, he was no match for a determined woman on top of him. Plus, he worried that he might hurt her or get into a fight and Leo didn't want to hurt her physically or mentally. He laid back down and let Patty stay on top of him for the rest of the night.

When the sun came up, Patty looked up and saw Leo sleeping below her. She smiled and slowly got off the bed. When Patty walked out of the room, she saw a tall figure towering over her. Luna yawned and saw her. "Patty, what are you doing?" she asked. Patty thought about lying, but instead told her the truth. "All right. I sneaked into Leo's room and sleep sleeped with him, just like you and Dexter did." Luna smiled. "Sleep sleep?" she asked. Patty nodded. "Okay. That's fine. Just as long as nothing naughty happens." Patty was confused and, when Leo finally woke up, she went up to him.

"Leo! Luna said that she's fine with us sleep sleeping together! And to think I had to wake up in the middle of the night to do it! Why didn't you ask her?" Leo shrugged. "I thought she'd say, 'no.'" Patty stormed away and Leo quickly caught up to her, using his long, long legs. "Look. Patty. I'm sorry." He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the lips. Suddenly, he leaned back, not sure what he did or why. "Ahh! Patty! I'm so sorry. I..." Patty stood on her tip toes and practically jumped to reach Leo's lips. She fell back down, but Leo helped her back up and they kissed some more and moaned a bit too. When they leaned back, they both smiled at one.

"How does it feel to be my first kiss?" Leo asked. "How does it feel to be mine?" Patty countered. They both closed their eyes and giggled. Suddenly, they could hear the sound of heavy breathing. They both turned and saw Dexter wiggling. "Dexter, how long have you been standing there?" Leo asked. Dexter had a desperate look on his face. "Long enough to tell you're boyfriend and girlfriend," he replied frantically, "Now, can you guys please move? I have to pee!" They stepped aside. "Oh sure," Leo added and Dexter raced into the bathroom.

"Why didn't he stop us?" Patty wondered. Leo smiled. "It's Dexter. He doesn't want to hurt our feelings." They both then heard him in the bathroom. "Oh yeah! Mama needed that!" Leo and Patty could only laugh.

**A/N: Sorry there wasn't much game action, but megaman000's going to write one next time. Hope you'll come back to read it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!  
**

**A/N: Sorry that there were no new reviews, but thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts.**

**Anyways, megaman000 and myself hope you enjoy it!**

As the basketball team was getting ready for the next game, Dexter, Akiza, and Luna were all feeling nervous. They were going to try and make a plan revoloving around them and it was making them scared. 'What if we lose?' they all thought, as now the pressure was going to be on them. Still, Yusei talked with them constantly, and reminded them that they could always switch their game plan mid-game. Still, that didn't make any of them feel better, as they were worried over how the team was going to handle their opponents.

Still, even as they waited, after practice, Luna, Leo, Yusei, and Akiza all tried to build up confidence. "It'll be fine," Akiza added, "It's not like we're putting all our eggs into one basket." Yusei nodded. "Isn't that right Jack and..." Yusei turned around and rolled his eyes. Both Jack and Crow had their girls pinned up against the wall and their hands were in a not so appropriate area. Akiza and the others decided to usher out, as Jack and Crow kept making out with their girlfriends.

However, as the game was approaching, Trudge noticed that the team couldn't walk around with only 6 players playing. So, he got an idea and tried to find people that would sign up. As Akiza and Yusei walked to class, they looked at a piece of paper on the wall. "Basketball players needed?" Akiza read. "Come play with the great Yusei Fudo?" Yusei read, "Oh crap. I don't want to be a superstar!"

"Then don't score so many points," Luna noted as Dexter and her walked up to them. "You wouldn't have that problem if you weren't our top scorer," Dexter noted. Yusei brushed it off. "Yeah, but we're a team and I appreciate your guys' help as well. You guys help pass the ball, just as much as I do. Plus, I can't dunk, so I have to earn my points and not just put my arm up and the ball's in the hole." Yusei put a hand on Dexter's shoulder. "And thanks for all the great passes you do Dexter." He turned to Akiza, "And you as well Akiza." He then gave her a kiss on the cheek. As he did, Luna looked closely at the flier. "And you too Luna," Yusei added as he had to reach up to put a hand on her shoulder. "Luna! Luna?" Yusei asked.

"Yusei, did you see the two names written on here that signed up?" Yusei looked closer. "What! No way!" he shouted. Dexter came up closer. "No! Please no!" he shouted.

"Yes. These are the only two people that signed up," Trudge noted, "Sly and Rally."

Sly smiled as he came over to a towering tall Luna. Sly had always had a crush on her, but Luna had constantly turned him down. "My. My. Luna. Your legs seem to get longer and longer every single day." Luna folded her arms and closed her eyes, as she turned to the side. "Sly. I've told you a million times." She then reopened her eyes and gave Sly a mean look, as she bended over towards him. "I like nerds." Sly chuckled. "Come on Luna. I'm a basketball nerd. I know exactly when to shoot the ball, at what angle, and I can help you make every single one of your shots." Luna wrapped her arms around Dexter.

"I don't care if you knew how to make a million shots for me. I'm not dating you. I love Dexter," she replied. "Luna. I can't breath," Dexter said, as he gasped for air.

As Rally came up to Yusei, he noticed that he was the smallest of everyone, even smaller than Dexter. "Hey Yus, how am I going to be able to play if I'm the smallest one here?" Yusei smiled. "Don't worry," he replied, as he ruffled his hair, "Dexter here's the next smallest, but he's great passing. I think Trudge will have you play PG, so you'll be able to make great plays."

"Rally will be PG and Sly will be SG," Trudge announced. Yusei gave Rally and thumbs up and Akiza came over. Yusei smiled and gave her a kiss. Rally smiled at seeing Yusei so happy. He then looked over and saw Luna and Dexter kissing too. "So, I guess you two are the big couples?" he asked, once Yusei stopped kissing Akiza. Yusei nodded. "Yep," he replied, "And, like I said, don't worry about being big." Yusei flexed his arms, or at least, try to, as he had almost no muscle to speak up. "I'm as thin as a twig, but I'm the top scorer on the team."

"Only, because you won the bet on what play style to play," Jack fried back, "And if you wanna see just how weak Yusei is, just check out these guns." Jack flexed and Rally's eyes lit up. Yusei rolled his eyes, but Akiza stopped him, by grabbing his wrist. She shook her head and Yusei held back his usual, "You don't need muscles to be strong or good," speech. As practice started, Rally was making some great passes. He would run up to the hoop and look like he was going to lay it up. However, he would make a quick pass, like to Yusei for example, and let him lay it up instead.

Yusei gave him a high five after a play and Rally did the same for Dexter, who then got a kiss from Luna. Yusei smiled and whispered for Rally to give the ball to Akiza this time. Rally did and Yusei and Akiza shared a kiss afterwards, as Akiza got her basket to go and a foul. Rally saw how happy he had made both couples and knew he wanted to do it more.

Later, Luna was running down the court, when she suddenly felt someone give her a pat on the butt. Luna thought it was Dexter being silly and she was about to laugh it off. However, she saw it wasn't him, but Sly and she came to a hault. "Sly! What the heck!" she shouted. Luna was at the free throw line and Luna was standing at half court. She then stormed up to him. "The only person who can do that is Dexter, but you do not have permission to do that. Got it?" Sly smiled. "All right. I got it," he replied and Luna leaned in close.

"If you want a girl that's real easy, go look at the cheerleaders," she whispered. Sly looked over and saw the cheerleaders practicing their "Bounce Bounce Bounce" dance. Sly watched and saw their red, aroused faces. If they enjoyed that dance that much, then they would certainly love him.

The day of the game, everyone on the team, especially it's two new members, were excited to get onto the court and play. Before they knew it, it was game time. Here's the play by play:

Now it is time for the New Domino Dragons to take on the Minnesota Stars in there usual regular season game. Both the Minnesota Stars and the New Domino Dragons are sitting at a comfortable 5-0. A battle of the undefeated, who will be the one to put a blemish on that perfect record and who will be the one to carry on undefeated for a little while longer. Both teams are very offensive and highly defensive. A match up between New Dominos most elite scorer Yusei Fudo and Minnesota's most elite defender Andrew Christian. Andrew is a very versatile defender he can basically guard every position. He has been related to the San Antonio spurs forward Kawhi Leonard. This match up was going to be very interesting. This game was so popular that it went straight to TV and it sold out all the tickets at Star stadium in Minnesota.  
"Welcome viewers to this game between the Minnesota Stars and the New Domino Dragons here at Star Stadium. This game is going to be highly offensive and highly defensive at the same time lets go to the starting line ups. " The master of ceremonies stated  
New Domino Dragons vs Minnesota Stars

PF: Jack Atlas Kyle Williams  
SF: Yusei Fudo Andrew Christian  
C: Luna Williams Nick Peterson  
PG: Rally Johnson Nelson Newell  
SG : Crow Hogan Scott Gobell

_"This is going to be an excellent game so many Intriguing match ups before us today. We have Andrew Christian against Yusei Fudo and Kyle Williams against Jack Atlas. A true battle between 4 very talented future NBA ALL STARS. I can't wait to see what's In store for today." The master of ceremonies said._

_ It was time to start the game and the player came out to the court so the game could get started. It was Andrew Christan vs Yusei Fudo in the jump ball situation. The referee pointed to were the baskets where each teams were supposed to score and came to the center of the court with the ball in his hands. The referee threw the ball up and both Yusei and Andrew jumped up for it. Yusei got the ball and handed it to Rally but as Yusei threw the pass Andrew got In the way and intercepted the pass and ran while dribbling the ball towards the hoop scored the Minnesota stars first points of the game. Coach trudge was furious because his experimental plan of using rally at PG was going to fail horribly so he made an immediate substitution. So Dexter came in and immediately made an impact. Dexter began the game by making all 7 of his first shots and both of his 3 point attempts. Dexter got the New domino team going. His assists were outstanding and the alley oops to both Luna and Jack got them going as well. Yusei was busy being harassed defensively by Andrew and vice versa. Both individuals only made one shot and only been to the free throw line only once. This was a true defensive match up that just made every single fan just go crazy. At the end of the first quarter it was new domino up by 7._

Q1: New Domino Dragons: 41 Minnesota: 34

**Dexter: 10 minutes 20 PTS 7/7 FG 2/2 3PT FG 0 rebounds 7 assists 2 steals 0 turnovers 0 fouls **

**Jack : 10 minutes 2 points 1/4 FG 5 rebounds 2 assists 2 blocks and 3 turnovers 2 fouls **

**Luna: 10 minutes 10 points 5/6 FG 6 rebounds 5 assists 3 blocks 2 fouls **

**Akiza 5 minutes 5 points 1/2 FG 0/4 3PT FG 3/3 FT 4 assists 3 rebounds 1 block 2 fouls **

**Yusei: 10 minutes 2 points 0/5 FG 2/2 FT 0/4 3PT FG 6 assists 5 rebounds 3 blocks 3 fouls**

**Crow: 4 minutes 2 points 1/2 FG 0/3 FT 0/3 3PT FG 2 rebounds 2 assists 0 blocks 4 fouls **

**Sly : 2 minutes 0 points 0/3 FG 2 rebounds 2 assists 1 foul **

**Rally : :02 seconds 1 turnover**

_The second quarter started with Nelson making a 3 but got fouled by crow . This gave crow his 5th foul and trudge knew that he would foul out so he put Akiza in for crow. Akiza was hot on her energy drink and came in and made an immediate impact. She got the ball and started new domino on a quick 14-9 run by making back to back three pointers and dished out two unbelievable passes to Dexter who scored another 3 pointer and an alley oop to Luna that gave her 12 points. It was like the the forgotten members of the new domino team were stepping up when the new domino big three began to struggle. It was 55-43 and Andrew was now guarding Dexter , Dexter with 23 points and still perfect from the field had the ball plucked from his hands and heading out of bounds . Dexter saw that the ball was going out of bounds and he immediately chased over it. As the ball was going out of bounds Dexter threw it up and surprisingly it made it into the basket to give new domino a 58-43 lead. But due to Dexter's momentum he was heading to Luna. He collided with Luna who's body flipped along with Dexter's. Once Dexter saw where he was he immediately turned red because his face was near Luna's private place. Dexter and Luna were as red as tomatoes. Dexter was thinking that Luna would think of him as a pervert but she just laughed picked Dexter up and gave him a kiss and told him to score a lot for his baby. Dexter nodded and headed back into the game. The Minnesota stars used the last four and a half minutes to go on a 15-0 run to tie it up at 58 a piece. The great defense and excellent offense contributed to that quick 15-0 run and helped the Minnesota stars get back into it. _  
_ Now with :25 seconds left in the first half Nelson made a 3 pointer and gave Minnesota a 61-58 lead with :15 seconds left in the first half. Now with Luna to inbound the ball she gave it to Yusei who dribbled down the court and saw Andrew come over and plucked the ball from Yusei . Yusei began to chase it and saved the ball and threw it towards Dexter who put up a tree at the buzzer to tie it up at 61 a piece. Yusei continued to go forward and collided with Akiza. Unlike Dexter Yusei landed in Akiza's breasts. Yusei was shocked Crow and Jack gave each other a high five while Akiza was shocked because her deadly breasts nearly suffocated Yusei. Akiza got Yusei out of her breasts and Yusei gasped for air and told akiza she was beautiful and her breasts were deadly. Akiza giggled and helped Yusei up as they headed to the locker room. _

Halftime : New Domino Dargons : 61 Minnesota Stars : 61

**Dexter: 19 minutes 26 points 7/7 FG 4/4 3PT FG 10 assists 3 rebounds 3 steals 1 foul 0 turnovers **

**Jack : 18 minutes 4 points 1/6 FG 2/2 FT 10 rebounds 2 assists 3 blocks 2 fouls 3turnovers **

**Luna : 19 minutes 14 points 7/8 FG 14 rebounds 7 assists 4 blocks 3 fouls **

**Yusei : 19 minutes 4 points 2/6 FG 0/6 3PT FG 7 assists 8 rebounds 3 blocks 3 fouls **

**Akiza :14 minutes 11 points 1/4 FG 2/6 3 PT FG 8 assists 6 rebounds 2 steals 1 block 2 fouls **

**Crow : 14 minutes 2 points 1/2 FG 0/3 FT 0/3 3PT FG 2 rebounds 2 assists 0 blocks 5 fouls **

**Rally : :02 seconds 1 turnover**

_The third quarter was about to start and it was going to be an explosive one. Both teams were making shots and getting easy baskets. Luna was on point with all of her shots going 3/3 from 3PT RANGE giving her 21 points total . Dexter went 7/15 on his shots in the third quarter to get a grand total of 40 points total and Akiza scored 9 to get a grand total of 20 Yusei and jack both scored four points on a 44 -40 run by new domino. The Minnesota team were playing a more fast type of offense by putting smaller players out there and moving Andrew to center instead of small forward. This gave both teams easy chances to score and score they did. Every one that came in for the Minnesota stars scored at least four points while the starting line up scored at least 10 points or more and either had a double double or was near a double double. It was 10 seconds left in the third quarter when Andrew was dribbling down the court and Akiza showing the great hustle play stole the ball from Andrew and finished it with a fast break assist to Dexter who was open from three and beat the buzzer again._

End of quarter 3 : New Domino Dragons : 105. Minnesota stars:101

**Dexter: 29 minutes 43points 14/22 FG 6/6 3PT FG 14 assists 6 rebounds 3 steals 1 foul 0 turnovers **

**Jack : 28 minutes 8 points 2/8 FG 4/6 FT 10 rebounds 2 assists 5 blocks 2 fouls 3turnovers **

**Luna : 29 minutes 21 points 7/8 FG 3/3 3 PT FG 14 rebounds 8 assists 4 blocks 3 fouls **

**Yusei : 29 minutes 8 points 4/10 FG 0/6 3PT FG 10 assists 8 rebounds 3 blocks 3 fouls **

**Akiza : 24 minutes 20 points 7/9 FG 2/6 PT FG 8 assists 6 rebounds 3 steals 1 block 2 fouls **

**Crow : 16 minutes 2 points 1/2 FG 0/3 FT 0/3 3PT FG 2 rebounds 2 assists 0 blocks 6 fouls . ( fouled out ) **

**Rally : :02 seconds 1 turnover **

**Sly : 5 minutes 3 points 1/4 FG 1/1 3PT FG 3 rebounds 2 fouls 2 assists 1 steal **

_The fourth quarter was about to start and both teams were ready to start. The battle between two unbeaten teams was about to end and it seemed like New Domino was going to stay perfect for another day while Minnesota got that one blemish that made them feel bad about themselves. The fourth quarter began and surprisingly Andrew made a three while getting Yusei to foul him which resulted in a 4 point play and gave Yusei his 4th foul. After the free throw it was now all tied at 105 a piece. It was now a back and fourth game from that point and each team decided to score. After each score one team was either up by one or trailing by one. Hearts were beating so fast it felt like they were going to have heart attacks after each and every basket. Dexter was still going on his scoring barrage making 5/5 of his mid range shots while going 1/2 from the free throw line akiza on the other hand made all 4 of her 4 3 pointers to have 32 points total and gave out 6 crazy assists to both Yusei and jack while giving jack and Luna an alley oop. This made the 48-48 run by new domino one of the most prestigious in school history because it made the most combined points each team has scored. The score was now 153-153 with 15.1 seconds left in the game. Nelson to inbound to Andrew Andrew guarded by Yusei. Andrew pull up three pointer and it's good. Minnesota stars 156-153. The new domino offense was down by one with 4.2 seconds left in regulation and were out of time outs so Luna inbounded to Yusei who threw it to Dexter who was open at the three point line. Dexter pulled up the potential overtime sending shot. The ball released from his hands... Going to the basket... Dexter made it the crowd went nuts because they got to see more of this game and because Dexter beat the buzzer for three straight times. But Dexter wasn't happy because he knew his shot would be reviewed and we would see if he truly beat the buzzer again. The referees went to the announcement table to review Dexter's shot and see if we would have another period or if Minnesota would be a clean 6-0 for the first time in school history . Hearts were pounding , Dexter just standing there seeing if his shot counted or not. After 5 minutes the refs headed to the middle if the court and waved the shot off because the tip of Dexter's finger ( so small like 6/100 of it) was still on the ball as time expired so the basket did not count._  
_FINAL: Minnesota Stars: 156 New Domino Dragons: 153_

Final box score

**Dexter: 39 minutes 54 points 18/27 FG 6/7 3PT FG 14 assists 10 rebounds 3 steals 1 foul 0 turnovers **

**Jack : 38 minutes 20 points 8/15 FG 4/6 FT 10 rebounds 2 assists 5 blocks 2 fouls 3turnovers **

**Luna : 39 minutes 21 points 7/8 FG 3/3 3 PT FG 14 rebounds 8 assists 4 blocks 3 fouls **

**Yusei : 39 minutes 20 points 10/16 FG 0/6 3PT FG 10 assists 10 rebounds 3 blocks 3 fouls **

**Akiza : 34 minutes 32 points 7/9 FG 6/10 3 PT FG 8 assists 6 rebounds 3 steals 1 block 2 fouls **

**Crow : 16 minutes 2 points 1/2 FG 0/3 FT 0/3 3PT FG 2 rebounds 2 assists 0 blocks 6 fouls . ( fouled out ) **

**Rally : :05 seconds 1 turnover **

**Sly : 15 minutes 4 points 1/4 FG 1/1 3PT FG 1/4 3 rebounds 2 fouls 2 assists 1 steal**

Once the teams shook hands, Dexter tried to get off the court as fast as possible. When they got to the locker room, Jack and Crow came around, and said that they now respected Dexter as a player. However, it meant little to him, as Dexter took full blame for the loss. Trudge repeated that the team did well and told the guys what he told the girls, before they went into the locker room. Yusei and Leo wiped a tear from their eyes and Jack rolled his eyes. Akiza and Luna were also having tears over the loss. This caused Crow to roll his eyes.

The whole ride home, Dexter was very quiet. Luna and the others decided to give him space, but Luna took the nearest seat to him. It was a very short ride back home, only about 20 minutes to a half hour. When the bus stopped, Trudge wanted to talk to talk to everyone before they left for the night. However, as everyone got their stuff, Dexter sneaked off towards home. After Trudge told the team they did a good job, Luna looked around.

"Where's Dexter?" Luna asked. Yusei shrugged. "We thought he would be out here with you." Luna was worried. She knew how much pressure and stress Dexter put on himself. She didn't want to think about what he was doing. "I have to go after him," she replied and she quickly ran outside. The team members of Yusei, Akiza, Leo, Jack, and Crow looked at one another and followed her. Rally and Sly were talking to some students that wanted to tell them they did an amazing job, including cheerleaders.

"This is so awesome!" Rally shouted. "Yeah," Sly added, "I can get any cheerleader I want now!"

Blocks ahead, Dexter quickly ran into his apartment, sobbing as he went inside. He ran inside and hurried into his apartment. He knew that Luna and the others would be coming after him. Dexter quickly changed into his bedtime clothes and hopped on top of his bed. Dexter put his glasses in a case and buried his face into his pillow. Back at the bottom of the apartment, Luna led the charage of the team to look up at Dexter's apartment. "If I know Dexter, he's probably somewhere he can be alone. And that's his room," she said aloud and they went upstairs.

Luna and Leo had keys to Dexter's apartment and Luna opened it up. "Dexter? Dexter?" Luna and Leo called. Dexter pushed himself up from the pillow, but then whined as he buried his face back into the pillow. He didn't care if they found him and he wanted to be found. After checking the other rooms, Luna opened the door to Dexter's bedroom and saw him face first into his pillow. "Dexter!" Luna cried and climbed up onto his bed. She wrapped her body around him and tried to make him feel better.

"Dexter. It's okay," Luna said softly, "You were wonderful. Even if we would have won, I still would be just as proud of you as I am now." Luna hugged Dexter, as Dexter turned to his side. "Yeah, but it's too bad I'll never play that well ever again," he replied. Luna kissed his cheek. "I don't care," she replied, "I still love you with all my heart Dexter." Luna knew that this wasn't working, as Dexter remained quiet. She turned Dexter over, to face her, and she gave him a big, warm smile. She then got his glasses from his case and put them back on. Luna loved Dexter's big, square shaped glasses, and they showed off his beautiful, big brown eyes. Luna smiled again, to make sure he saw it. "I love you," she repeated.

"But it's not just me who loves you," she continued and looked into the doorway and the brightly lighted hallway. "Come on you guys," she encouraged, "Come give Dexter a hug." Leo hobbled over and so did Yusei and Akiza. Jack and Crow just stayed by the door, with Jack folding his arms. Leo slowly climbed onto the bed and Yusei and Akiza followed. Akiza put her left arm under Dexter, with Yusei putting one arm around her waist and another around Luna. Luna put one arm around Yusei's lean middle and her brother's, while Leo put one around his sister and his right arm around Dexter's back. They all smiled, closed their eyes, and leaned in close. Dexter was now forced to smile.

"Not only do I love you, but so does everyone else here," Luna stated and looked over at Jack and Crow, "Even if they're too worried about looking cool to show it." Jack and Crow just shrugged and she quickly turned back to her boyfriend. "We all love you Dexter. Including Sly and Rally." She then paused and said, "I love you." She then kissed his forehead. Leo then chimed in. "I love you," he replied and kissed his forehead too. "I love you," Yusei added and kissed around the same spot as the two previous friends. "I love you," Akiza said and gave a final kiss to his forehead. Dexter smiled.

"Wow. This is great you guys. Thanks. Would...would you guys want to sleep over tonight?" Luna smiled. "Of course? Right guys?" Yusei, Leo, and Akiza all nodded and said that they agreed. Jack turned towards the end of the hallway and started walking towards the door. "Not staying either huh Jack?" Crow asked. Jack just closed his eyes and nodded. "I may respect Dexter now as a player..." He opened his eyes. "But I still don't see him as a friend and I certainly don't love him like Leo, Luna, Akiza, and ugh Yusei do." Crow smiled. "I agree 100%," he replied. Jack nodded.

"Besides, all four of them are wimps. They are all physically weak and are weak mentally too, because they cried over a stupid loss. It's not like I'll ever do that." Crow nodded. "Me too," he replied and the two men left the house.

**A/N: We hope you enjoyed this Chapter and give us feedback on it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!  
**

**abzero001: Don't worry about it! Glad to see you reviewed. I understanding wanting the hometown team to win, so I asked for Megamann000 to write it like that.**

**A/N: Like Megaman000 said, if anyone's confused or wants to find out more, just PM us or review it.  
**

Leo turned over on the couch. However, he felt the absence of the cushions from behind. Yusei and Akiza had taken the left over cushions and used them as pillows. Dexter had found an old sleeping bag for them to sleep in, but it was too small. Still, the two of them slept on top of it and insisted that they were doing just fine. As Akiza turned over, she jumped, as she saw Yusei staring at her. He whispered an apology and gave her a forgiving kiss. Akiza whispered, "It's all right," and the two of them then heard snoring. They looked up and saw Luna and Dexter sleeping peacefully on the bed.

Akiza made a sushing motion to Yusei and got her phone from her bed. She took a non-flash picture of Luna and Dexter sleeping, with Luna's left arm around Dexter, as if he was a teddy bear. Akiza then giggled and clicked on a few buttons. She then turned off the phone and put her arm around Yusei, just as Luna had done with her man.

About an hour later, Dexter woke up and rolled over. He tired to move swiftly and quietly, but Luna moved and Dexter knew he had blew it. Luna wiggled and opened her eyes. "Luna. I'm so sorry," Dexter replied quickly. Luna smiled. "Don't worry about it Dexter." She pulled him closer and then looked down at Akiza and Yusei. She giggled and put a finger to her lips. She then got her phone from the bedside table and turned it on. She then took a picture and giggled, as she made a few touches on the screen. "What was that?" Dexter whispered. Luna giggled. "Just sleep and you'll see in the morning," she whispered and brought him in close to her.

The next morning, Leo got up, and looked around. He then smiled and remembered where he was. He then moved slowly over to Dexter's bedroom and slowly and quietly opened the door. He spotted Luna and Dexter sleeping peacefully on the bed and Yusei and Akiza sleeping on the floor. He grinned from ear-to-ear and went back to the sofa. He grabbed his phone and then snapped a picture of all four of them. He then put his phone back and, this time, wasn't trying to be quiet at all.

"Good morning!" he shouted and hopped on one foot to the bed.

Luna gasped and her boyfriend woke up too. "Ow! Leo What the heck?" Dexter shouted, but Leo was too happy to care. "So, how is my sister and my best friend doing?" Luna yawned and was upset. "Well we were doing okay, until you woke us up," she replied, as she wrapped Dexter in a hug. She gave him a kiss and Dexter then kissed her back. Leo leaned his head over the bed. "And how are two of my best friends doing?" he asked. Akiza smiled and was awake.

"Great!" she replied. "Uhhhh," Yusei groaned drowsily. Akiza gave him a peck on the cheek and it woke Yusei right up. "Ummm...yeah. Great," he replied and wrapped Akiza in a hug. He gave Akiza a kiss right back and the two smiled. "All right. Time for breakfast!" Leo shouted, "I'm starving! Dexter, what do you got?" Dexter had put his glasses on and still looked a little drowsy. "I don't know," he replied, "We have cereal." Leo frowned. "And eat that high fiber, healthy stuff or oatmeal?" he replied, "No way! That's not a way to start a Saturday!" Dexter sighed.

"We have some pancake mix in the..."

"Great! I got that!" Leo shouted and hobbled over to his crutches by the door. He had learned how to move like a jackrabbit with them now. "Wait!" Dexter cried as he followed him, "You have to measure out the amounts first!" Luna and the other couple looked at one another and laughed. Back at Martha's place, she was online, and saw the pictures of each of the couples. "Awww! Aren't they cute?" she said to herself. The phone rang and Martha got it. "Yes...I know. They sure are cute couples. I can't wait to see them all with rings on their fingers...I can't wait either. I'm sure they'll be just as affectionate as they are now."

The week of their next game, Yusei was sitting in class, and the kid next to him was sick. "Ahhhh...choo!" he sneezed. Yusei leaned back, but he knew some of his spit landed on him. "Ugh! Would he just go home?" Yusei whispered to himself, as he tried to focus on the teacher's lecture. However, the day of the game, Yusei woke up, and felt terrible. He got a call from Akiza, once he had told the school he wasn't coming in. "Yusei! Where are you?" she asked in a worried tone. Yusei blew some snot out of his nose. "I'm sick," he replied. "But today's the big game!" she replied. Yusei shrugged. "Well...don't worry. I'll play no matter what." He then coughed.

"I'm visiting you after school," she replied, "Gotta go." Akiza then hanged up. Yusei laid back in bed and groaned. 'How am I going to play like this?' he wondered to himself.

"You're not playing," Akiza told him strictly. "But...Akiza...I..." Yusei started, before she fired back. "Don't, 'but Akiza,' me Yusei!" she shouted and then lectured him about the importance of staying in bed when sick. Luna and Dexter watched from the hallway, as Akiza didn't want them getting sick too. "She's a lot like Martha," Dexter whispered too Luna. "Hence, why Yusei fell in love with her," Luna replied and the two of them giggled.

Later, it was time for the game. This was was against New Jersey. The cheerleaders were bouncing their chests, which seemed to be slowly getting larger every day. The "Bounce Bounce Bounce," chant was so loud that the food at the concession stand tipped over. It was true that both the cheerleaders and crowd loved the suggestive dance, but that was helping New Domino finally win some games for once. After a long, long dance, the crowd calmed down and the two teams headed out onto the court. We now go to the play-by-play:

" Ladies and gentleman welcome to the interstate match between The New Jersey Devil Angels and The New Domino Dragons. This game was going to be heated because it was the 101th meeting between the two schools and the series was tied at 50-50. Each team has an equal amount of wins between the two. This would be the tie breaker ( for now ) between the two teams. But this game was going to be harder because New Domino would be with out there top scorer Yusei Fudo who averages 29.6 points a game 9.5 rebounds per game and 11.0 assists a game because of a very pernicious and pugnacious flu. Yusei was in such bad shape it was hard for him to walk stand and even eat with out regurgitating it. Yusei was so obstinate, he wouldn't go down without a fight , he even tried going to school but when Akiza came to get him she saw he was in bad condition so she forbid him to leave and Yusei had a fever of 102.5. Yusei was the type of guy to not like to be a burden on people and continue to play or walk . The only way you could get Yusei to stay down was killing him or physically restraining him. The New Domino offense would miss that elite scorer in Yusei Fudo and the defensive hustle that Yusei brought to the table. In the one game last season with out Yusei because of Trudge wanting to rest his starters the New Domino offense was physically over powered. Shots missed, fouls missed opportunities. It was just sickening to watch a New Domino game with out Yusei Fudo. The game was about to start but Akiza spotted Yusei Fudo trying to get in but she got Leo to immediately take Yusei home and made sure he wouldn't come back in his Ill state. Leo was sad because he had to miss the game but he knew he had to sacrifice it to make sure his friend was all right.

It was game time and it was now time to announce the starting line ups for each team. Trudge knew this little experiment will work because of all the practice he had his players in would help them be accustomed to playing with out Yusei. Now it's time for the starting lineups:

SF: Akiza Isinzki  
PF: Jack Atlas  
C: Luna Williams  
PG: Dexter Wilson  
SG: Crow Hogan

SF: Halldor  
PF: Dragan  
C:Rodger  
PG: Sebastian  
SG: Broder

The line ups were set and it was time for the game to start and time for the jump ball to take place. It was Jack vs Dragan for the ball and it was going to be a fight between two big and powerful Power Forwards in the high school league. Now it was time for the game to start and the ref threw the ball up and it was caught by Dragan who gave the ball to Sebastian so the game could start. Both teams were evenly matched it was hard for anyone to guess what would happen. A lot of baskets were missed while some were made it was a battle between a 5-1 team and a 4-2 each team wanted a win not only to win but to prove their the better team in this state and conference. At the end of one quarter it was New Domino leading by 8. Both Akiza and Jack were having great games jack had 10 points on 5/5 shooting with 2 assists and 3 rebounds while Akiza had 5 points on 1/4 shooting from the field but she did go 1/1 on her first three pointer to beat the buzzer and have 4 assists and 2 rebounds . Dexter didn't have that much points with three but he did dish out 2 assists and one alley oop to jack and did have 3 points on 1/2 FG AND 1/1 from the free throw line.

End of one : New Domino Dragons : 18 New Jersey Devil Angels:10

Jack: 10 minutes 10 points 5/5 FG 2 assists 3 rebounds 2 blocks 0 turnovers 0 fouls

Akiza : 09 minutes 5 points 1/4 FG 4 assists 2 rebounds 1/1 3PT FG 0 blocks 0 turnovers 1 foul

Dexter : 09 minutes 3 points 1/2 FG 1/1 FT 3 assists 0 rebounds 1 block 0 fouls 0 turnovers

Luna : 09 minutes 0 points 0/1 FG 0 assists 3 rebounds 2 fouls 1 block 1 turnover

Crow : 10 minutes 0 points 0/0 FG 0 assists 2 rebounds 1 block 1 foul

Rally and sly : 1 minute each 0 points

The second quarter started with a lot of high scoring . The New Domino Dragons offense got into rhythm. Shots were going in people were scoring it was an offensive feast of plays. Dexter gave alley oops to Luna and Jack and Akiza not only gave out assists that were jaw dropping she contributed some points of her own plus she even gave Crow some opportunities that have him some points of his own. Jack was still on his offensive run he scored points like it was nothing. The New Jersey Devil Angels were scoring too but did have some trouble stopping Jack, Dragan was keeping up with Jack but Jack found ways to stop him and score. One surprising play was when Akiza saved the ball but due to her momentum she accidentally collided with Dexter landing on top of him . Due to the fact Dexter only came up to Akiza's chest so basically landed on Dexter's face. Luna was shocked because her boyfriends face was in Akiza's chest that dunked on Broder. Dexter wondered how Yusei dealt with Akiza's big are certified weapons of destruction. With the score now 39-37 with 3.5 seconds left in the game Jack had the ball and put up a shot to close the half. Jack shot it and the buzzer sounded the shot went in Jack beat the buzzer his third buzzer beater of the season. Dexter had 3 Yusei had 4 and Akiza had 1.

Halftime: New Domino Dragons: 42 New Jersey Devil Angels : 37

Jack: 20 minutes 20 points 6/7 FG 5/5 FT 1/1 3 PT FG 4 assists 7 rebounds 3 blocks 0 turnovers 1 fouls

Akiza : 19 minutes 5 points 1/4 FG 8 assists 5 rebounds 1/3 3PT FG 0 blocks 0 turnovers 1 foul

Dexter : 19 minutes 6 points 2/6 FG 2/2 FT 7 assists 8 rebounds 2 block 0 fouls 0 turnovers

Luna : 19 minutes 9 points 4/5 FG 1/1 FT 7 assists 7 rebounds 2 fouls 3 block 1 turnover

Crow : 20 minutes 2 points 2/2 FG 3 assists 5 rebounds 1 block 1 foul

Rally and sly : 4 minutes each 0 points

It was time for the third quarter to start and each team wanted to put there opponents away for good. The third quarter had so much scoring each team had more than twenty points each and both Dexter and Sebastian received technical fouls because Dexter shot and made a three pointer but Sebastian hit Dexter in the face and Dexter got up and the two exchanged words after a few pushes and shoves. The third quarter ended when Halldor shot the ball and beat the buzzer.

End of three : New Domino Dragons : 73 New Jersey Devil Angels : 65

Jack: 30 minutes 30 points 11/12 FG 2/2 FT 2/5 3 PT FG 6 assists 15 rebounds 3 blocks 0 turnovers 1 fouls

Akiza : 29 minutes 13 points 5/9 FG 11 assists 7 rebounds 1/3 3PT FG 0 blocks 0 turnovers 1 foul

Dexter : 29 minutes 7 points 2/6 FG 3/4 FT 7 assists 8 rebounds 2 block 0 fouls 0

Luna : 29 minutes 13 points 4/5 FG 5/5 FT 9 assists 12 rebounds 2 fouls 3 block 1 turnover

Crow : 30 minutes 2 points 2/2 FG 3 assists 5 rebounds 1 block 1 foul

Rally and sly : 4 minutes each 0 points

The fourth quarter was one that would be remembered. Dexter and Sebastian had gotten into another confrontation which restyled in both point guards getting there second technical fouls. Them getting the technical fouls resulted in the ejection of both point guards which forced Trudge to put in Rally. The New Domino offense tried to put in a lot of offense to end the game but behind Halldor ,Dragan's , and Broder's offense that contributed to all 28 points the NJ team scored . It was 96-93 with 4.5 seconds left in regulation Halldor with the ball being guarded by Luna Halldor put up a shot behind the 3 point arc and made it at the buzzer to tie it up at 96 a piece. The referees came together to review Halldors last shot and it was concluded that the shot was good and we would be heading to a 5 minute overtime period.

End of quarter 4 : New Domino and New Jersey 96

Jack: 40 minutes 43 points 16/18 FG 5/5 FT 2/5 3 PT FG 7 assists 15 rebounds 3 blocks 0 turnovers 1 fouls

Akiza : 39 minutes 17 points 5/9 FG 1/1 FT 11 assists 7 rebounds 2/3 3PT FG 0 blocks 0 turnovers 1 foul

Dexter : 39 minutes 10 points 2/6 FG 3/4 FT 7 assists 8 rebounds 2 block 0 fouls 0

Luna : 39 minutes 13 points 4/5 FG 4/4 FT 7 assists 12 rebounds 2 fouls 3 block 1 turnover

Crow : 40 minutes 13 points 5/5 FG 3/3 FT 7 assists 8 rebounds 1 block 1 foul

sly : 4 minutes each 0 points

Rally : 14 minutes

The overtime period was about to begin and it was time for each team to step up the two teams were scoring back and forth it was crazy to see who can keep a lead. It was 105-103 with 40.5 seconds left in regulation Halldor came up the court an put up a three point shot but was fouled by Rally which meant that Halldor had 3 free throws coming up. Halldor came to the line the first one made it 105-104. The second free throw came up Halldor nailed it. It was now 105 a piece, the third and final free throw came up. The crowd was silent Halldor made the shot. The crowd was going nuts people were flipping. Trudge nearly lossed his mind he kicked the chair and swore like a sailor in a ship filled with men like Jim HARBAUGH. After two wasted possessions it was 105-106 New Jersey about to win and become 5-2 for the fist time ever. Jack with the ball with 5.5 seconds left drove into the paint. He was stopped and spotted Akiza being wide open. Instead, he went for a reverse layup But over shot it. Jack was looking for a foul but didn't get one Halldor got the rebound and threw it all the way across the court. The game was over and New Jersey had won. Behind jack and his 52 points the new domino team couldn't do it .

Final / OverTime : New Jersey Devil Angels : 106. New Domino Dragons: 105

Jack : 45 minutes 52 points 20/22 FG 6/6 FT 2/5 3 PT FG 7 assists 15 rebounds 3 blocks 0 turnovers 1 fouls

Akiza : 44 minutes 17 points 5/9 FG 1/1 FT 11 assists 7 rebounds 2/3 3PT FG 0 blocks 0 turnovers 1 foul

Dexter : 30 minutes 10 points 2/6 FG 3/4 FT 7 assists 8 rebounds 2 block 0 fouls 0 (ejected)

Luna : 44 minutes 13 points 4/5 FG 4/4 FT 7 assists 12 rebounds 2 fouls 3 block 1 turnover

Crow : 45 minutes 13 points 5/5 FG 3/3 FT 7 assists 8 rebounds 1 block 1 foul

sly : 4 minutes 0 points

Rally : 19 minutes

Jack was devastated. Stunned. In disbelief. As they walked off the court, Dexter tried to say something nice, like Jack did for him the last game. "You still played a good game," he noted. Jack brushed his compliment off. "Shut up," he said angrily and walked off the court. In the locker room, Crow tried to do the same. Again, Jack was pissed. "Don't talk to me," he replied. Jack headed for the door. "Jack, where are you going?" Crow shouted. Jack looked over his wide and muscular shoulder. "To be alone," he replied. The other players just looked at one another.

Later, Jack had made his way to the top of his apartment complex. He looked over the city skyline. New Domino City wasn't the biggest metro in the country, but it wasn't the smallest either. Jack always came up here when he was in the dumps. Today's was missing that last shot. Jack remembered how wide open Akiza was. Jack still didn't trust her, but even if he didn't trust him, maybe he should have passed to her. Jack closed his eyes and couldn't believe. He was crying and knew why.

He missed the shot, but there was another reason too. He should have passed to her and that was all that there was to it. Jack was wrong to not trust his teammate. After all, the one who told him about being a team player, and Jack was his best friend (outside of Akiza of course).

Jack got up and looked out some more. Not only was he not a team player, but maybe he wasn't the best in the world. The best in the world would have made that shot and he didn't. Maybe he wasn't perfect and this was his wake up call. Jack got up and went back inside. As he climbed into bed, he knew now that he should be more of a team player. He also knew that he wasn't the best player either.

Still, that didn't stop him from dreaming about hitting the game winning shot in the championship game and hoisting the MVP trophy.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the game and review if you can! We'd really appreciate it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5****!**

**yusei x akiza: Leo's out for the Season, unfortunately. Sorry.  
**

**Keyblade Princess 13: Yes he did and it shows at the beginning of this Chapter.**

**animemanga1234567: I went as fast as I could. Work slowed me down. Sorry.**

**Leonidas-le: Thanks for the advice. **

**abzero001: Thanks. I hope this Chapter's okay too.**

**A/N: Wow! Megaman000 and I are very thankful for all the reviews! This whole Chapter was written by me, so sorry if it stinks. We hope you enjoy it!**

At the next practice, Jack was a lot less tough, and didn't brag about actually having muscles (unlike Yusei and most of the others). On top of that, he even started passing to the girls and Dexter. When they made shots, it made Yusei happy, and Jack could tell it then caused him to be more affectionate with Akiza (especially when they took a break). Jack hated to say it, but if he had to watch two people be affectionate (that wasn't involving him), it was Yusei and Akiza. Jack still didn't get how a lanky guy like Yusei got a total super model like Akiza, but he sure was sweet to her.

Still, the team started playing better, now that Jack passed the ball more. Before, if Jack had it, the other team would swarm around him like vulchers on a piece of meat. Now, Jack started passing, and also driving to the hoop, leaving defenses clueless as to what to do next. On top of that, Crow started helping more too. He passed the ball more often and the team really started getting their game on together.

The school also started getting behind the team as well. After the first few games, New Domino had a history of choking, whenever they started off well, and the fans knew as well. However, New Domino kept on rolling, and the fans kept coming. That helped them make more noise and when they made more noise, the team played better. As their confidence grew, it helped their two new players. Sly scored a high of 30 points in their fifth victory in a row and Rally had 15 assists in their 10th win in a row. Luna started working on her dunks, that even impressed both Jack and Crow. Luna was set up by Dexter, which lead to them kissing at the next time out, like Yusei and Akiza.

However, Luna was also working with Dexter on possible plays. Dexter, during one of their games, was getting beat by one of their opponent's plays. After a couple of tries, Dexter figured it out and told the coach. The opposing team tried the play once more and Dexter read it beautifully. The guard was lost once Dexter made it around his pick and had to throw up a shot. The rest of the game, it was out of the opponent's playbook, and it benefited New Domino City with a win.

Afterwards, Luna suggested coming up with plays for their own team. Dexter wasn't sure he could come up with something, but Luna showed him a couple of plays she invented. Even though he didn't really contribute much, he did point out things to Luna that she didn't think about. Finally, they agreed on a practice to tell and show Trudge their idea. They were excited and hoped that he would like it. Dexter was nervous about it, but wanted Luna to be happy. So, he agreed to do it, and Luna would be by his side to help.

A monkey was thrown into the situation on the practice date. Luna had to stay after class, to finish a project. Luna, much like most of her friends, put school first. As Dexter got ready in the locker room, he nervously went out into the gym, with their paper plays in hand. He looked around for Luna and became worried. Luna didn't have time to tell him about staying after and Dexter kept his phone off until he was done with both school and practice. He looked around nervously, as practice was starting.

Luna quickly raced through the long hallway, when she was done with her assignment. She could only imagine how Dexter was standing there, shy, and not sure what to do. Luna knew the plays better than him and would be able to explain them in a way, that would make Trudge see how effective they were. Still, she knew she had to get to the locker room and change into her uniform as quickly as she could. As she opened the door, she raced to a bench, and sat down.

She quickly got out of her school uniform and into her basketball one. Luna looked as her shorts looked even shorter with her long, long legs. She brushed her long green hair back and smiled. As she put her stuff into the locker, she suddenly wasn't in such a rush, and heard the shower going. She heard lots of people talking and wondered how she hadn't noticed it before. She quickly walked over and looked inside.

Inside, it was Jack and Crow's perverted fantasy. The cheerleaders were all in there, taking a shower, and there was steam all over over the place. You can figure the rest out. Luna looked inside and found all the girls talking. However, she soon spotted two girls in the back, kissing each other. Luna gasped, as she never knew about two of them in love with one another. On top of that, none of the other girls seemed to be bothered by it either. Luna quickly forgot all about the plays and Dexter, as she quickly hid by the bathroom. Luna leaned over the wall and looked out.

Just like in the shower, it would Crow and Jack's day dream, as the girls came out. However, Luna looked, and didn't see the two girls that were kissing. She watched as the girls put their clothes on. Still, Luna kept glancing back at the door and soon, all the girls had left. Luna quickly went to the shower and looked in. The two girls were still in there, as she heard them making out, However, it suddenly got quite and the door opened.

"Ahh! Luna gasped and the two girls screamed. It was embarrassing for all three of them.

A few minutes later, the girls were all clothed and Luna had confessed to everything. The girls told her that their names were Lisa and Emily. Lisa was a taller girl with long black hair and blue eyes. Emily was shorter and had short brown hair with brown eyes. "So, why were you guys all in the shower anyways?" Luna asked, "Don't you have practice?" The girls shook their heads. "No. It got cancelled," Emily replied, "Plus, we've been working on our dance, so that we can do it the whole game and keep the crowd pumped up the whole time." Luna rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah. The dance and keeping people pumped up," she replied sarcastically, "Anyways, I can already conclude why you were making out, but why were the other girls acting as though it's no big deal." Lisa rubbed her arm.

"Well, they're the only girls we've told," she confessed, "After all, the girls in this school, are pretty slutty." Luna frowned. "Except for you of course," she replied quickly. "But on top of that," Emily interrupted, "If the guys in this school found out we were lesbians, they wouldn't leave us alone. After all, it's not just that we go to this school, but we're cheerleaders as well. We're at the games and the guys would be shouting for us to kiss and stuff the whole time."

"So why not quit?" Luna questioned. Lisa answered.

"Because we love what we do and we know how rare it is to make the team. So, we want to keep doing what we love, but are also tired of having to hide it. After all, we can't really talk to one another during school, or kids might get suspicious." Luna nodded. "So, you want to be open about it, but have worry about the consequences." Lisa and Emily nodded. "It's too bad there isn't something that would distract you guys from revealing it," Luna commented and she suddenly smiled.

"I've got it," Luna announced.

Later, Luna rushed onto the court and Dexter was with Coach Trudge. "Oh no," Luna gasped and saw Dexter hang his head. He turned around and looked up. "Luna!" he shouted as he raced over to her, "Where have you been?" Luna smiled. "I was working on a project and then I ran into something important." Dexter frowned. "More important than me having to show Coach Trudge our plays?" Luna bit her lip. "Well...yeah," she replied and Dexter looked down. Luna had promised to be by his side when they told Trudge about the plays. Dexter had to show it to him alone, as Trudge asked Dexter why he brought a stack of papers to practice. Even if Trudge had turned them down, Dexter knew that Luna could describe them better, and give a million times better presentation.

As they headed for the locker room, Luna told Dexter, Yusei, and Akiza that she wanted them to come over to the Tops with her and Leo. There was an important plan they needed to talk about.

When they all waited at the apartment, Luna then walked out with the two cheerleaders. "Everyone. This is Lisa and Emily," Luna explained and everyone introduced themselves. Luna then explained the situation and told them about her plan. "What I want to do, is make a distraction for them, when they finally reveal their secret. So, I thought that we could, pretending completely, like Yusei and Akiza and Dexter and I broken up." Yusei and Akiza looked at one another and Dexter got a worried look.

"Isn't that a little extreme?" Dexter replied quickly. Luna turned to him. "Well, the reason for it, is that when people go to the game, they'll be talking about our break ups and not those two. So, they won't get harassed at our game on Friday, and by next week, people will forget all about it." Yusei and Akiza smiled. "I'm in," Yusei replied, "We should do things to help others, especially in this case." Akiza agreed. "Me too," Akiza replied, "If it helps them not have to be secretive about their relationship, I can handle going without Yusei for a couple of days."

"But you won't have to," Luna replied, "Once you go home, you two could visit one another, without anyone finding out." Akiza and Yusei both smiled. Dexter, meanwhile, was still nervous about it. "I'm...I'm not sure," he confessed. Luna put an arm around him. "Come on Dexter. Wouldn't you want to help these girls out?" Dexter looked over at them and felt guilty. "Oh. All right," he replied. "Yay!" everyone else cheered.

Still, even as Dexter went to school the next day, he felt lonely. Luna didn't want to stage a confrontation in front of everyone, so she would just tell people at school. She made up a lie about how she thought she was much too good for Dexter, using his real worry about her leaving him for someone better. It wasn't true at all, Luna had explained, and would never be true. The reason for it was that it was something everyone else would believe. Akiza used the same excuse on Yusei, as he too worried that sometimes, but not as much as Dexter. Once Dexter got to school, everyone was talking and Dexter could see more people staring at him than usual.

'Luna's lie must have spread,' he thought and he slowly made his way through school.

As he did, no girls came up to him. However, after a few classes, Dexter finally ran into Luna. It was awkward, but Luna gave him a mean look and then looked away, sticking her nose up at him. Dexter knew this was the reaction all girls would give him, had Luna not been his best friend, and Luna deserved an award for her acting abilities. He put his head down and walked away.

For Luna, she was getting guys left and right thrown at her, asking her out. Luna simply replied that she had to put all her offers on the table and then choose which one. That meant that almost any guy was asking her out, especially quiet, shy, and nerdy guys too. Luna thought that those kind of guys, in all truth, had the best approach to her. They seemed sweet and kind, unlike a lot of the jocks that tried to get her attention. Still, deep down, Luna dismissed all of them, knowing she still had her eyes only on Dexter.

Yusei was having girls want to hang out with him. However, a few of them were turned off when they realized he wasn't strong and muscular like Jack and Crow. However, even though some of the girls left him, most of them wanted to hang out with him, so that they could be known as the girl with the jock on campus. Despite girls wanting him, Yusei knew that he didn't want to be with anyone other than Akiza. When he passed Akiza in the hallway, he noticed that guys were practically grabbing a hold of her.

Akiza was probably the least bothered of the four, when it came to the breakup. She was used to guys hitting on her, even with she was dating Yusei. She never told him about it, as she didn't want to wreck his confidence or reputation around her. Akiza just brushed the guys off and insisted that she wanted time to think before she moved onto a new guy. It kept most guys at bay, except for the desperate ones.

As for Lisa and Emily, Akiza spotted them giving each other a peck on the lips by a locker. "Hey you guys. You look like you're doing better." Lisa and Emily nodded. "Yep. We told a few friends and they respected our decision, even if some of them don't agree with it." Akiza smiled. "So, I guess the only thing left is the game on Friday?" The two cheerleaders nodded, and so did their chests, as they knew that was the last hurdle to go through. After all, once guys at school found out, the two big break ups would hopefully still be the talk around school.

As Dexter walked home, he felt sad. He hadn't talked to anyone all day and he felt as though he was worthless. As he walked into his apartment, his little bit of hope that Luna was really there faded and he slumped on the couch. Instead of doing his homework, he turned on the TV and sighed. 'What if Luna finds someone better?' he thought to himself, as now she had any man to choose from. He worried that she would soon be with another man and a temporary thing would turn into a permanent thing. She could have any guy she wanted and he couldn't get a girl to save his soul. As the show he was watching ended, the doorbell rang. Dexter turned the TV off and went to the door. He looked up and saw Luna through the peep hole. "Huh?" he asked and opened the door.

Luna quickly stepped in and shut the door. "Oh Dexter!" she cried and picked him up off the floor, as she squeezed him tight. She then landed a big kiss on the lips for him and smiled. "I missed you," she said happily. Dexter finally smiled, for one of the first times all day. "I love you too," he replied, "You're not leaving me are you?" Luna shook her head. "Of course not," she replied, "I will never leave you. We're together forever." Dexter kissed her cheek and Luna set him down. "Come on! I'll make dinner and then we can work on our homework together." Dexter nodded and followed her. At Akiza's place, Yusei was sitting on the couch, with Akiza in his arms. "I can't tell you how much I missed you," he replied. Akiza kissed his cheek. "I missed you too. All these guys coming on to me. I couldn't go to class without a guy hitting on my looks." Yusei scratched the back of his head sheepishly, as no girls had done that to his average appearance. "Yeah...me too," he lied, "Anyways, all we have to do is get through the game on Friday and then that'll be it?" Akiza nodded and they both had determined looks on their faces.

The next few days were the same and Friday soon came. As New Domino came onto the court, the cheerleaders were bouncing, and the fans were going crazy. The noise temporary broke the scoreboard. Still, Luna had Yusei in front of her and Akiza behind her, with Dexter behind her. They struggled from the opening whistle to not look happy for one another, even as they could start coasting to a win. Still, Patty told Leo, who then told them, that there was no talk about the lesbian cheerleaders coming down from the stands. Everyone was all smiles and their plan had worked. The final horn blew and New Domino had another victory in the win column.

As the four left the game, they decided to go out, along with Lisa and Emily, to celebrate their plan working to perfection.

The following Monday, Luna and Akiza had spread word that they were back together with their men. The guys stopped coming for the girls and the girls stopped coming to Yusei to be with the jock. Both couples were extra affectionate, as they wanted everyone to know that they had no intentions of leaving each other. Akiza and Luna both claimed that they had thought about it and that they loved guys with big hearts, instead of big arms and abs. Lisa and Emily were more than happy, as they hadn't been heckled, even after the game, and no one really noticed them as a couple. Even if they were part of the busty, bouncing cheerleaders.

"Thanks so much you guys," Lisa and Emily said, once school was over, "How can we thank you?" Yusei smiled. "We're just glad that you're okay," he replied. "Besides," Akiza added, "We didn't have to break up at all, so it was worth a few hours of separation to make two people happy." Dexter turned to Luna and she winked at him. "And we'll be sure to never leave each other," Luna added. "Because we love each other forever," Dexter replied. They all smiled. "Still, you had a really good idea Luna," Lisa answered. "And now there will be plenty of distractions, to keep people occupied, and from bothering us," Emily added, "I wonder what will be the next big thing." Suddenly, another student came up to them.

"Hey! You'll never believe it! Guess who got caught in the locker room with their clothes off?" the student asked. The six of them wondered who.

"It was a mistake. We were never going to do anything," Crow said to the principal, as he held a towel over his front side. "You know perfectly well what you did and what you were going to do," the principal replied, "And we need you clothes as evidence and we're still having trouble finding some of it. In the mean time, wear this." He handed them both t-shirts and shorts. They both put them on. "Hey! Why is the chest all stretched out?" Crow asked, as the t-shirt was thin and clearly stretched out. He looked over and saw that Sherry had no trouble with her top, as her chest filled in the stretched out area.

"These are our practice uniforms, when our busts rip the fabric of our cheer leading outfits," she explained, "Our busts are still growing and are so big and heavy, that it happens at least once a practice. In fact, these might have been used just this week." Crow suddenly smiled. "You mean cheerleaders have sweated in this?" he asked and lifted the shirt. "Mmmm. You can smell the sweat of boobies." Sherry could only laugh.

As New Domino City rattled off more wins, they ended up getting more media coverage. While they loved seeing and supporting each other getting on TV highlights, it wasn't all good. The fact that Dexter's face kept ending up in Akiza's chest and Luna's private place was embarrassing. On top of that Yusei's face getting caught in Akiza's chest was also in danger of getting put online. However, the news crew did it for them.

"And look at this," the sports reported said as he showed the sports, "Dexter's face, by accident, lands in Akiza's chest, and look how he struggles to get his face out of it." Dexter did as the reported showed and then heavily breathed as he finally got his face out of Akiza's bosom. Dexter apologized, as Yusei and Luna came over. Dexter apologized again and Akiza said it was fine, along with Yusei and Luna, as they were all friends.

Later on, Yusei has the same accident. "And look," the reported continued, "Later on, Yusei Fudo has the same thing happen." Just like before, Yusei's face landed in Akiza's chest after a lay up. Yusei struggled out of her natural weapons and, when he finally pulled his face out, he was red in the face. Akiza just laughed and so did Dexter and Luna, as they checked on Yusei, and congratulated him on his good play.

"But third time was not the charm for Crow," the reported said on the last highlight. Crow tried to follow Yusei and Dexter's lead, by going for a lay up instead of a dunk. However, Akiza stepped aside and Crow landed squarely on his face. "Not such a soft landing huh?" the reporter asked, as they showed Crow rolling around the floor, holding his nose. Akiza just pointed and laughed at him.

As the reporters laughed, Yusei, Akiza, Leo, Luna, and Dexter were watching TV the next day. They all stared at the screen and getting made fun of. "Boy and I thought Crow and Jack were the perverted ones," Martha noted, as she did the laundry. All five of them blushed.

New Domino went on a streak of 27 straight wins and ended up with the number 3 seed. The playoffs were going to then start and soon the National Championship would be decided.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it and get ready for the playoffs!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6!**

**Keyblade Princess 1: I hope you enjoy it!**

**Leonidas-leo: Thanks! I'm glad to hear it. Sorry for the late post!**

**animemanga1234567: I hope this Chapter is great too!**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I wanted Megaman000 to finish his football story, but it took longer than expected. I then thought we should update this story, so I'm taking the blame on this one.**

Now that the playoffs were here, it was time for the team to focus and get their game faces on. Despite the team's long winning streak, they were still only going to be a number 3 seed. The seeding was as followed:

1. NJ (34-0)  
2. FL (33-1)  
3. New Domino City (32-2)  
4. Iowa (29-5)  
5. NY (26-6)  
6. WI (25-9)  
7. CA (24-10)  
8. TX (24-10)

1. Neo Domino City (34-0)  
2. MN (33-1)  
3. TN (32-2)  
4. OK (30-4)  
5. Oregon (29-5)  
6. ID (28-6)  
7. GA (27-7)  
8. MI (25-9)

Despite having New Domino City, Minnesota, and Neo Domino City all being within a few miles to one another, the league wanted to make sure that the area didn't over saturated with the same opponents. So, they put them in different conferences. Still, New Domino had faced Minnesota before, and was secretly rooting for them in the playoffs. That way, they could try to have another epic game, just like their last one. On their own side of the conference, New Domino wanted to face New Jersey again as well and was more out to get revenge for their loss to them.

However, none of that would happen if they didn't win their first playoff game, which was against Wisconsin. All three of the local teams despised them and New Domino wanted to bring pride to the area in beating them. Luckily, New Domino City was at home, and they would have their fans behind them. On top of that, all of the cheerleaders had to order new green top, as what happens every year, their chests grew in size, from DD's to DDD's. However, even though Akiza didn't say the exact size, her chest had grown too. Still, the crowd loved the cheerleaders none the less and loved the dance, especially now that they did it for the whole game, to keep them into it.

Still, after a tough practice a few days before the game, Yusei was coming out and saw Jack and Crow making out with their girlfriends. He rolled his eyes at the sight and just wanted Akiza to come out, so that they could leave. Luna and Dexter had quickly left, to be sure that they could work on their homework together. Yusei rolled his eyes, until Akiza finally come out of the locker room. "Sorry," Akiza apologized. Yusei smiled.

"That's all right," he replied and gave her a peck on the cheek. Yusei looked up and still saw Jack and Crow making out with their girlfriends. "At least we have the decency to make out when we're alone in private. It must be, because we have class and are really great at doing it." Jack and Crow both stopped and their girlfriends clearly didn't like them stopping. Yusei smiled at them and, holding Akiza's hand, he was about to turn and leave with her. However, Jack's voice caused him to stop.

"Oh yeah. If you're so great, why don't you make out here?" Yusei looked stunned as he turned around and so did Akiza. "What are you talking about Jack?" Jack and Crow smirked. "If Akiza and you are so great at making out in private, why don't you two prove it? Right here. Right now. In public." Crow challenged. Yusei looked at Akiza and both of them were nervous.

"Or are you chicken?" Sherry mocked. "Yeah! Chicken!" Carly added. The two made chicken noises and their chests bounced with each cluck. They put their hands on their hips and so did their boyfriends. Finally, Akiza got angry enough that she shouted. "All right! That's it!" she shouted, "You want us to make out? We'll make out!" Akiza took Yusei by the shoulders and backed him into the wall, gently. Unlike the other two girls, Akiza's chest didn't move, even with the contact from the wall. Akiza put her arms around Yusei and he put his arms around her. They closed their eyes and were about to kiss, when they heard footsteps. This caused them to re-open their eyes. The two men, who challenged them, were standing to their right and left, examining them like they were a sculpture.

"Yusei. You're already off to a bad start. First of all, why is Akiza in the dominate position?" Jack questioned. Yusei and Akiza looked at him and then one another. They didn't see what was wrong with it at all. "Um...I don't know," Yusei replied. Crow ticked his finger back and forth. "First rule of making out is that the man is ALWAYS in the dominate position. Otherwise, you look like a wuss." Yusei frowned and didn't want to change position. However, Akiza sighed, and she pulled him so that they changed position.

"All right. We switched," Akiza replied, "Yusei's now in dominate position." She rolled her eyes. "All right. Lets go." She put her arms around his back and he did the same. They leaned in for another kiss. "Hold it!" Crow shouted and put his arms in the air. Akiza and Yusei rolled their eyes. "Now what?" Yusei asked. Crow pointed at him. "Yusei. Put your hands on Akiza's butt." Yusei stared at Crow. "What? Where my hands are at is fine!" Yusei replied. Crow shook his head. "Yusei. Akiza's got a butt tighter than Sherry and Carly's busts in their shirts. Now put your hands on those cheeks!" Yusei looked at Akiza. He tried to give a look as if to say, "I don't want to do this, but I have to. I am sorry." He put his hands on her butt and didn't squeeze it, like Crow would have wanted.

"All right. Lets just get this over with," Akiza said and they leaned in. Finally, Jack and Crow let them kiss. However, it was only a smooch. Yusei didn't feel right not letting Akiza take control and doing what felt good for her. Akiza didn't like where Yusei's hands were, as Yusei never put his hands there. They kept kissing and Akiza came to the realization that they didn't have to be aggressive like Jack and Crow. After another smooch, Akiza smiled.

"I love you," she whispered. Yusei smiled. "I love you too," he replied.

Akiza leaned her head on Yusei's shoulder and Yusei gently swayed them back and forth. Akiza and Yusei had their eyes closed and were smiling happily. Jack and Crow had had enough. "That's it! You two are the worst maker outers ever!" Crow shouted and went over to Sherry. He gave them a firm kiss on the lips. Jack followed suit, as he went to Carly, and roughly pressed her against the hard brick wall. Yusei and Akiza watched and saw how dominate and rough the two men were. On top of that, they saw the men sneak their hands all over their girlfriend. When they both made their way underneath their skirts, the less aggressive couple knew they had enough too.

"Come on," Yusei whispered, "Lets go to my place and make out our own way." Akiza nodded and the two walked out. As they did, moans from the guys and girls behind them became extremely loud and erotic.

When Yusei and Akiza got to Yusei's place, they finally got to do it their way. Yusei let Akiza have complete control and Akiza did an amazing job. When it was all over, Yusei gave Akiza a big kiss. "You were amazing like always," Yusei replied, "And no pain too." Akiza smiled. "Same for me, but don't forget. A make out session has two people and you were amazing too." Yusei looked away shyly and Akiza laughed. She loved seeing this side of him and she couldn't wait to play in the playoffs. Hopefully, a win would mean more time with him afterwards.

It's game time and it's time for our high school basketball playoffs to begin. The format for this tournament to determine a national champion is a single elimination tournament with the games being decided by playoff seeding. Which means that the #1 seed will face #8 and #2 will face #7 & #3 will face #6 and finally the numbers 4&5 seeds will face each other. This will go on until there is a champion for the conference and a eventual national champion. In today's game it will be the number 3 seeded New Domino City Dragons ( 32-2 ) Vs the number 6 seeded Wisconsin Wildcats ( 25-9 ). This game is going to be between two teams who love to score all over the court and between two teams with promising NBA Prospects in Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas , Dexter Wilson and Wisconsin's own Stanford Green. These four All American can really make a game changing play in a matter of seconds. This was going to be an amazing game. A game between an up and coming team behind a freshman team that is just down right amazing and a more experienced national title team that just dissects their opponents. Wisconsin vs New Domino. The Game of the year. Now let's introduce the two teams.

The New Domino Dragons. A team based on noise. A team who uses there fans as their own little 6th man. A team led behind the Bounce Bounce dance that just won't stop bouncing. Hypnotic, perfect in all forms of rhythm and systematically taking advantage of the opponents mistakes. A team led by Yusei Fudo and his 34.0 points per game, Jacks 18.7 rebounds per game, Dexter's precise 3 point shooting 65.5% 3pt field goals and accurate field goal shots 62.3% FG, and crows swift plays and Luna's dominant defensive paint guarding and Akiza's hot to the touch assists. These are The New Domino Dragons.

The Wisconsin Wildcats. A four time national champion. A team who is driving on perfection and overall well team play and having a good bench to help them score as many points. The best team in terms of scoring , assists and bench scoring. This team is much like the San Antonio Spurs. Every team wants to be like them every team wanted to defeat them. These are the Wisconsin Wildcats.

We are now at tip off with the Wisconsin Wildcats and The New Domino Dragons. It will be Luna vs Rebecca for the ball to begin the game. The ball was thrown up and Luna got the ball and the game began. This quarter was filled with high offense and very little defense. Stanford Green had 10 points in 2 minutes while Yusei had 11 in 2 minutes. These players were playing as if their lives depended on it. Shots were being made plays were being made people were scoring it was a shoot out. With the score changing each and every second it was hard to tell who would win. The lead would be New Domino Wisconsin repeat until it was 2.1 seconds left in the first quarter. Crow had the ball and crossed the Wisconsin SG Alex Jefferson and made a buzzer beater to give New Domino a 3 point lead and to get The New Domino Dragons Crowd hyped up to the point that they broke the shot clock so that meant that the game would have people manually tell the shot clock time.

End of One: New Domino Dragons: 50 Wisconsin Wildcats: 47

Dexter: 10 minutes 12 points 5/8 FG 2/2 FT 2 rebounds 4 assists 2 steals 0 blocks 0 fouls 0 turnovers.  
Yusei: 10 minutes 20 points 6/6 FG 2/2 3PT FG 4 rebounds 3 assists 1 steal 1 block 0 fouls 0 turnovers  
Crow: 10 minutes 6 points 1/1 3pt FG 3/3 FT 2 rebounds 2 assists 0 steals blocks and turnovers and fouls  
Jack: 10 minutes 6 points 3/6 FG 5 rebounds 4 assists 1 block 0 steals turnovers and fouls  
Akiza: 3 minutes 3 points 1/2 3 PT FG 1 rebound 6 assists 0 blocks 2 steals 0 turnovers and 1 foul  
Luna: 10 minutes 3 points 1/2 FG 1/1FT 2 rebounds 0 assists 0 blocks steals turnovers and 2 fouls

With the home crowd loud and hyped up it was only a matter of time before the Wisconsin team started to make mistakes. Turnovers were being forced people were missing shots and people were getting the ball stolen from them. After 5 minutes into the second quarter sly was guarding Stanford Green. Stanford was coming up the court and was going to call a time out but Sly bone rushed into Stanford's leg while attempting to steal the ball from him. Stanford went down to the floor in extreme pain. He was holding his leg tightly and wouldn't be able to return or walk until surgery helped him out. Without their best player the Wisconsin wildcats would be without their most elite scorer and would be without the second best scorer in the nation. Stanford Green averaged 29.8 PPG 15.6 RPG 2.4 APG 5 SPG. Without Stanford the Wisconsin offense and defense couldn't stop the New Domino Dragons offense and Crow, Jack and Yusei and every person on the team was scoring many points. Through out the whole second quarter the New Domino offense went on a 55-5 run through out the second quarter. After the buzzer rang it was half time and the New Domino crowd and cheerleaders were going crazy. Nothing could be heard and it sounded like a playoff game in Seattle.

Halftime: New Domino Dragons: 105 Wisconsin Wildcats: 52  
Dexter : 20 minutes 25 points 11/16 FG 3/6 FT 6 rebounds 8 assists 4 steals 0 blocks 0 fouls 0 turnovers.  
Yusei: 20 minutes 35 points 9/9 FG 5/5 3PT FG 2/2 FT 9 rebounds 6 assists 1 steal 4 block 0 fouls 0 turnovers  
Crow: 20 minutes 19 points 3/3 3pt FG 10/10 FT 5 rebounds 5 assists 2 steals 0 blocks and turnovers and fouls  
Jack: 20 minutes 11 points 5/8 FG 6rebounds 7 assists 4 blocks 0 steals turnovers and fouls  
Akiza: 16 minutes 6 points 2/4 3 PT FG 1 rebound 10 assists 0 blocks 5 steals 0 turnovers and 3 foul  
Luna: 16minutes 3 points 1/2 FG 1/1FT 2 rebounds 0 assists 0 blocks steals turnovers and 2 fouls  
Sly: 4 minutes 3 points 1/1 FG 1/1 FT  
Rally: 4 minutes 3 points 1/1 3PT FG

The third quarter was now starting and the crowd was still loud as ever. With out their top scorer Wisconsin was just being bullied in all forms of scoring defense and trips to the foul line. The game was getting out of hand to the point Wisconsin fans started leaving when they knew New Domino would be facing the winner of the #2 and #7. The crowd was roaring and the coach couldn't take it any more so he told his players to just make smart decisions and we will try again next year. The Scoring was continuing at a great rate for New domino that it was assumed that Yusei and Dexter would not play in the fourth quarter because of the 42-20 run they made. Once the third quarter ended Yusei and Dexter received a standing ovation for their play and for their performance throughout the regular season.

End of Three: New Domino Dragons: 146 Wisconsin Wildcats: 72  
Dexter : 30 minutes 40 points 17/21 FG 3/6 FT 9 rebounds 12 assists 4 steals 0 blocks 0 fouls 0 turnovers.  
Yusei: 30 minutes 45 points 15/20 FG 5/5 3pt FG 5 blocks 5 steals 0 turnovers and 0 fouls  
Crow: 30 minutes 20 points 3/3 3pt FG 11/11 FT 6 rebounds and assists 2 steals  
Jack: 30 minutes 15 points 7/10 FG 1/1FT 8 rebounds 7 assists 4 blocks 0 steals turnovers and fouls  
Akiza: 26 minutes 10 points 2/4 3 PT FG 4/4 FT 3 rebound 12 assists 0 blocks 5 steals 0 turnovers and 4 fouls  
Luna: 26minutes 10 points 4/5FG 2/2 FT 2 rebounds 0 assists 0 blocks steals turnovers and 2 fouls  
Sly: 14minutes 3 points 1/1 FG 1/1 FT  
Rally: 14 minutes 3 points 1/1 3PT FG

Due to the massive blow out Coach Trudge decided to sit out Yusei and Dexter who both had 40 or more points respectively. Sly and rally got more playing time because of this but decided not to score so they just handed out assists and grabbed rebounds. Jack crow and Luna were scoring and since Akiza had four fouls she was sat out for the rest of the quarter. The Quarter was just filled with players that were rookies or ones that had 20 or less points so the game wasn't that bad. The final 2 seconds just passed and the game was over mercifully. The New Domino Dragons were Heading to the National Semi Final game against the second seed or seventh seed.

Final: New Domino Dragons: 162 Wisconsin Wildcats: 94  
Dexter : 30 minutes 40 points 17/21 FG 3/6 FT 9 rebounds 12 assists 4 steals 0 blocks 0 fouls 0 turnovers. Did not play in fourth quarter  
Yusei: 30 minutes 45 points 15/20 FG 5/5 3pt FG 5 blocks 5 steals 0 turnovers and 0 fouls. Did not play in fourth quarter  
Crow: 40 minutes 26 points 5/5 3pt FG 11/11 FT 6 rebounds and assists 2 steals  
Jack: 40 minutes 20 points 9/13 FG 2/2 FT 8 rebounds 7 assists 4 blocks 0 steals turnovers and fouls  
Akiza: 26 minutes 10 points 2/4 3 PT FG 4/4 FT 3 rebound 12 assists 0 blocks 5 steals 0 turnovers and 4 fouls. Did not play in fourth quarter  
Luna: 36 minutes 11 points 4/5FG 3/3 FT 8 rebounds 3 assists 3 blocks 0 steals turnovers and 2 fouls  
Sly: 24minutes 10 points 4/4 FG 2/5 FT  
Rally: 24 minutes 10 points 1/1 3PT FG 3/5 FG

After a 68-point victory over the Wildcats, Yusei and Dexter were congratulated. However, spending time with their sweetheart was worth all the praise in the world. On top of that, they both gave credit to the team and not themselves. As the famous Herb Brooks saying goes, "And the name on the front is a hell of a lot more important than the one on the back!" New Domino City went out to their usual pizza place to celebrate. Everyone wanted Yusei to do a speech. However, as he looked around, Yusei wanted to have Akiza by his side. Then again, he had really fallen head over heels for her, and always wanted her by his side. Still, Yusei put the thought to the side, and instead gave his usual post game speech. "Lets go and win the next game," he replied and they all cheered, sodas in hand. Yusei sat down next to his girlfriend and gave her a kiss.

"So, you make out in your wussy way?" Crow asked. Yusei smiled. "It may be wussy to you," he replied, "But it's the way we want to do it and the way we choose to be affectionate is our decision." Yusei looked across the table at Leo and Patty and Luna and Dexter. "I think they echo the same things, so looks like you're outnumbered. Besides, Martha would agree with me." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but at least I'm not a momma's boy."

Yusei frowned, but Akiza gave him a kiss. "I don't mind. Momma's boy." Yusei smiled. "Thanks Akiza. I love you and it's great to have your support." The two then kissed once more and dug into their Hawaiian pizza, wanting to fuel up for the next big game.

Speaking of the next game, the whole team watched online, at the other playoff game. When they saw they were playing at Florida in their place, they quickly started watching game footage, making a game plan. The whole time Akiza, Yusei, Luna, and Dexter kissed each other constantly. This annoyed Trudge, but he just brushed it off as, "Kids who would break up as soon as they had one fight."

Oh how wrong he was.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7!**

**Keyblade Princess 13: I hope it was worth the wait. Also, Jack and Crow are always perverted with just about every girl. **

**Leclerc-Chanx3: Sorry that it upset you. I changed it now. Still, thanks for reading and I hope you will keep up with the story!**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but this whole Chapter was written by me. Megamann000 left a hint, in the reviews, for what will happen in the next couple of Chapters.**

**Also, we just want to leave a warning that the next two Chapters do get M-rated for one our characters. It's not very bad this Chapter, but it's more in the next Chapter.**

As the team was getting ready for the game, the school was realizing this run was similar to one it had a number of years ago. As the principal walked to the gym, he saw the team practicing and saw the cheerleaders moaning, as they bounced their bouncy dance. He then flashed back to a different time, many years ago.

_Flashback_

It was years past and there was a similar situation as what was back in the present. The basketball team was practicing and the cheerleaders were bouncing their huge DDD sized chests behind them. Still, there were some different players on the court. The Center was a big, muscular tough guy, but he was the tallest guy on the team. There were two point guards, who were both small, but they were light on their feet and had really good chemistry. There was a small forward, who was thin, and wore goggles. The team's other point guard was the smallest player on the team and had huge goggles as well. Finally, there was two female Shooting guards. Both had big chests, as big as the cheerleaders.

As the team made a play, a woman blew on her whistle. She was large in stature. "Boys and girls that was sloppy," she scolded, but then smiled. "But I know you guys can do it." She then put her arm in the air. "Okay. One more time!" she shouted and blew her whistle. The principal smiled at the team. 'They might just win it all,' he thought, 'They might just win it all.'

_End Flashback_

The principal looked on and sighed, as he walked out of the gymnasium. Still, the team did remind him of something and he stopped as he passed the trophy case. The glass had been replaced from the noise for the cheerleader's bouncing chests. Still, nothing inside the case was damaged, including a bunch of silver trophies. Under each of them, was a team that was smiling, despite finishing second. After staring at it a while longer, the principal went back to his office, and started writing a message.

When Leo and Luna got home, they weren't surprised when they saw they got a message. However, they were surprised when they saw who it was from. "Hey Luna!" Leo cried, "We got a message from Mom and Dad!" Luna raced over and saw it. "What does it say?" she asked. Leo summarized it.

"We are excited to head back to New Domino City, from London, to have our numbers retired. We're excited to see you again."

Luna and Leo were confused. "Numbers retired?" they asked. They then got a video call from Dexter. He looked confused. "Hey you guys. I got a weird message from my Mom. It says something about her number being retired." Suddenly, Yusei was trying to contact the twins, and pretty soon, it was a whole bunch of them. Finally, Yusei, Akiza, the twins, Dexter, Crow, and Jack decided to go out to eat together. This way, they could try to find out what was going on. When they were waiting for their orders, Jack stood up at the table.

"So the twins mom and Dad, Akiza's mom, Yusei's father, Dexter's Mom, Crow's Mom, and my Dad are all having their numbers retired, before we leave for our game?" Jack concluded and they all nodded. "But what for?" Leo asked, "None of us have heard about them playing basketball before." Yusei nodded. "Yeah, but they're all on business trips all the time. Heck, I don't know what my Dad's favorite food is." They all agreed that they didn't know much about their parents, since they were left alone most of their lives. The guys had Martha, but she had only taken care of them once their parents went away.

"Maybe there's something online," Dexter noted. "Oh. You'd say that," Jack said harshly. Yusei gave Jack a mean look. "Stop it Jack," he fired back. Luna quickly agreed with both Dexter and Yusei and looked it up in her phone. "Hey look at this," Luna said as she looked up school records, "It says there was 4 teams that went 38-0, but lost in the National Championship game all four years." Dexter nodded. "I've seen those banners in the raptors, but I never knew my Mom was on the team." None of the others knew that their parents were either.

"Why do you think they didn't tell us?" Akiza asked. Yusei shrugged. "Maybe they were upset over their losses or maybe they didn't want to put pressure on us." Everyone thought that sounded logical. "Well, they're going to tell us now," Akiza noted, "But why now? Why not after the season?" Crow smiled. "Maybe someone wants us to one up our parents and rub their nose in it." Luna frowned. "Hey! Don't say that!" she shouted. Crow just put his hands up. "Okay. I'm sorry!" he replied.

Akiza sighed. "Look. We'll just have to accept the fact that all of our parents, who were all players, are coming home, and there's nothing we can do about it." Everyone agreed and got ready to dig into their food, which was just going to arrive.

The next morning, Leo and Luna were getting ready, when they heard the doorbell ring. They then saw two people, who were actually shorter than them. "Oh my. Look how you two have grown," a woman said. Leo and Luna looked at them and then were wrapped in hugs. Leo and Luna just stood still and didn't put their arms around them. "I can't wait to see you guys play," the man said. Luna and Leo looked at one another, as this was the first time they saw their parents in years.

All over New Domino City, the other parents arrived from business trips. Dexter's mother arrived wearing big, square shaped glasses like him, and a bow tie. Crow's mother was overjoyed to see him and his Mom was too. Maybe...a little too much. As she hugged him, she immediately stopped and bended down. "Crow. What's this lump in your pants?" she asked and then grabbed it. Crow jumped. "Ahh! Mom! That's my junk!" Crow's mother laughed. "Sorry honey. It's just that my little Crow has turned into a man. And, you know, I am a lesbian, so I'm not close to men that often. Plus, you are awfully big down there." Crow laughed. "Hey mom. I'm glad you said that, because you can bug Yusei about his lump downstairs."

"Is he big like you?" she asked.

"No. He's about as big as my pinky finger." They both then roared with laughter.

Jack's Dad was buff and, surprise surprise, cocky too. "I'm so proud that my son is a winner," he replied, "And are you getting the best things to stay on top? Top of the line sneakers? Pants? Deodorant?" Jack smiled. "Of course! Only the best for we two kings!" They then roared with pride. Akiza's Mother came and, sure enough, looked similar to her daughter. "My my. My daughter has almost the exact same chest as me," she quoted. Akiza blushed. "And they're still growing," she noted and the two of them hugged. Yusei's dad came, but once they got to know one another, his father asked Yusei a question.

"So, who's this Akiza about?" he asked.

Yusei blushed. His Dad didn't check his social media, but it was chocked full of him and Akiza. Not to mention, Yusei was embarrassed with just how much he loved her. He worried that his Dad would think he's gotten too soft. "I...um...well..." he stumbled. "You love her. Don't you?" his Dad finished. Yusei shyly nodded. "You're not mad are you?" Yusei's dad was baffled. "Why would I be mad?" he asked. Yusei shrugged. "Well...you were on the basketball team and I worry that loving her makes me a wuss. Not to mention..." Yusei put his hand on his arm. "Do I look wussy?" Yusei's father shook his head. "Not at all. In fact, I was just like you. Head over heels in love and I wasn't the best looking guy out there either. Does someone say you're a wuss?" Yusei didn't want to hurt his friendship with Jack and/or Crow.

"Um...I don't know," he replied.

His Dad chuckled. "You don't have to say who they are, but don't let them get to you. You're fine. Just the way you are. So what if you're not muscular? Martha said that this Akiza girl is awfully cute." Yusei blushed and couldn't believe his Dad had talked to Martha, let alone spill the beans on Akiza. Of course, now that he mentioned it, it made sense how his Dad knew about her. Still, it was nice to have his father's grace, but also that he wasn't upset that his son wasn't the jock of the school, even being head of the basketball team.

On top of that, the parents all went to Martha's house later, as to the kids' surprise, she was their head coach. Martha was already retired as a coach, the winning-est coach in school history. Martha smiled as she saw all of the fully grown adults. "Wow. The last time we were all together was when we were putting the 2nd place trophy in the trophy case." Everyone else nodded. "At least that last win was versus Minnesota," Greg, Jack's father, noted, "Neo Domino City...ugh." Martha shook his head. "Just get over it," she replied. Greg shook his head. "No. I can't get that image out of my head." Martha just shook her head and they all went to have some of her yummy Apple pie.

Pretty soon, all of the kids and adults met on Wednesday night. The jersey retirement was going to be Thursday night and the game would be Saturday night. When they all got together, both kids and adults, all the kids wanted to know about the basketball team and why they never knew about it. "Well...the truth is..." Dexter's mother started, "We lost four times in a row in the National Championship game." Jack's father scowled. "Yeah. What a bunch of crap." Yusei's Dad rolled his eyes. "Get over it Greg," Scott, Yusei's father, replied. Greg growled, but Crow's mother stopped him.

"Get over it," Mary Hogan replied. Greg frowned. "Yeah, but it's bad enough I still see it on Sports Classics every now and again." The Fudo father sighed. "Well...it happened. We lost all four times by one point. Twice to Minnesota, which we were gracious in defeat. However, the two to Neo Domino made us really angry." Luna was curious. "But why not tell us?"

"Because we didn't want to put pressure on you or make you feel like failures," Dexter's mother said as she looked at her son. She was pessimistic like him and also took the blame, even when it wasn't her fault. Still, the kids now understood. "But still, why didn't anyone tell us about it?" Crow asked, "Is New Domino ashamed?" Scott shook his head. "No. It's not," he replied, "2nd place is a very good accomplishment. It's just that it was so long ago. I mean, you guys are all grown up now. The past is in the past."

"Hmm...All grown up is right," Crow's mother replied as she eyed her son. Crow just laughed. "Cut it out Mom!" he shouted.

"Anyways," Yusei's father said, "We've all kept up with your games and we are all proud of you no matter what happens. Even if you chock like we did." Yusei nodded. "Thanks Dad." He then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Mom," Dexter said and did the same. Everyone else followed, except for two people. Jack just eyed his Dad and he eyed him. They then looked away at the same time. Crow, meanwhile sat on his mother's lap and gave her a big hug and kiss. Everyone else watched. "Wow Crow. Affectionate much?" Yusei asked. Crow and his mother gave him a stare. "Shut up Yusei," Crow replied.

"Yeah, try to see how big mini Yusei can get when you stare at Akiza," his mother added, "It'll be the size of a little wiener."

"Ohhh!" they cried together and high fived. Yusei hanged his head and his father came up to him. "Well...I guess you have the Fudo smallness downstairs gene," his father noted. Yusei sighed. "Thanks Dad. Now I know who I can point my finger at." Akiza and her mother came up. They just laughed, finding it funny. Akiza whispered that she didn't mind, but Yusei still was embarrassed by it.

The next day, the school was going to have a ceremony. However, they wanted it to be rather private, as the school knew about it, but more of the parents didn't want a big thing. Greg wanted it to be with the roar of the crowd and applause, but the parents didn't want their children to feel more pressure from the school. The school was behind them, as the cheerleaders were going to be traveling with them too. However, they decided to just do it with a small ceremony, with the school administrators, and a cameraman for a few pictures and video.

As the parents were walking through the school, including Martha, Greg smiled as he went around. "This schools as slutty as ever," he noted, as he saw almost all the girls having a large bust. Still, the other parents rolled their eyes, knowing Greg would always be a secret pervert. They made it to the gym, where their kids, and principal were waiting for them.

"It's so nice to see you all again," he noted, as he shook each of their hands. They all smiled and saw the camera people there, holding onto cloth covered frames. They also saw five uniforms attached to strings, ready to be pulled up to the ceiling. They all smiled and then got in a line. They each were handed a frame and then each one got introduced by the principal.

First was Greg, the team's Center. Greg was happy to go first, saying the best should be first. Everyone else rolled their eyes, as the arrogance of Jack's Dad was painfully obvious. Still, he happily accepted his uniform and then got to roll it up to the ceiling and he smiled once it was in it's proper place. It was then followed by the twins' parents who were both shorter than their kids and played point guards. Still, Robert and Amy accepted their uniform and rolled them up. Next, was the lesbian Mary, who had secretly also enjoyed the walk through the school, like Greg did. She had played Small Forward/Shooting guard. She said she needed no help in pulling her uniform up to the raptors.

Then, it was Dexter's mom and she played Point Guard and a Shooting Guard. She looked over at Dexter and they both smiled at one another, as she pulled hers up. Finally, almost fittingly, it was Yusei and Akiza's parents. However, like their kids, they wanted to include other people as well. So, they invited their kids up to help them pull it up. Akiza's mom played Shooting Guard while Yusei's played Small Forward. They all watched as all the uniforms now were held up by strings.

Back on the court, Martha was given a banner that would hang up for her success, as the coaches didn't have a uniform. She was 983-210 and her regular season record was 910-199 and playoff record was 82-26. Despite that, she was 0-4 in national championship game, but they were 38-0 in those four seasons up to that point. She never had a losing season or 8 losses in a season, although the championship losses meant that most people forgot about her. Still, the team all hugged her, as she was like a mother to almost everyone in the room. They all smiled. The kids then looked up to the ceiling, hoping their names could be up there too.

However, things were looking good in another way. As they were all watching TV that night, they released the standings for the MVP's for the tournament. There was one for male and one for female. Yusei was leading the males and Luna was leading the females. Akiza was second and Dexter was tied with Jack for second too. The top three would get a gold, silver, and bronze trophy. However, the top 5 were also named to the all-tournament team. The order was:

Men:

1. Yusei t-2. Jack t-2. Dexter 4. Halldo 5. Andrew

Women:

1. Luna 2. Akiza 3. Bridget 4. Sandy 5. Anna

The plane ride to Florida was rather smooth and luckily, not a lot of turbulence. They touched down at about 5 PM, with their parents and cheerleaders also on the plane. They were then led to their hotels, but Crow wanted to sneak out. Florida was known for partying and he wanted to get in on the action. He waited until after dinner and then got to the cheerleader's rooms. He found the one with Sherry on it and he eagerly took her by the hand. They then headed out to the party.

When they got there, the Florida students were waiting for him. "So where are your friends?" they asked. Crow shrugged. "They're not late night partiers like me," he noted. They all laughed and the kids tossed them adult beverages. "So, you guys are pretty good I hear?" the tallest kid on the southern team asked. Crow nodded. "Oh yeah. We're pretty good all right. We're tough to beat." The kids soon exchanged back and forth trash talk. It went all through the night and into the early morning.

However, the next morning, Crow groaned, as the alarm clock went off. Jack was getting ready. "Get up knucklehead. It's game day." Crow just moaned. "Ugh! My head," he cried. Jack just rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't have stayed out so late. You night owl." Jack turned on the TV. Crow, though his blaring headache, recognized the tune. "Is that Bears in Stairs?" he asked, "That goofy kids show we watched growing up?" Jack turned around. "Shut up Crow! We don't have cable at home, so I finally get to see new stuff." He then crawled over to him.

"And if you tell anyone that I was watching this, you will feel more than just a headache," he said in a low voice, "So what are you going to say I was watching this morning?" This wasn't the first time Crow had to keep a Jack Atlas secret, so he knew what to say.

"Porn!" he shouted. "I can't hear you!" Jack shouted, "What was I watching?" Crow then cried as Jack's voice was making his headache worse. "Porn!" he cried. "What is it?" Jack asked. "Porn!" Crow cried in both his voice and his eyes, "Lots and lots of porn!" Jack smiled. "Good," he replied and sat down at the edge of the bed. "Oh you bananas. Thinking you can catch then teddy bears." Crow just cried and wanted his hangover to go away.

When the team got to the locker room, it was clear Crow was in no shape to play. "All right," Trudge concluded, "Akiza's going to start for us. Now. Don't let Florida, their fans, or your parents here intimidate you. This is your time. This is your game. You have control of it. All right?" The team nodded. "All right. Lets go out there and do our best. Team on three. One. Two. Three...team!"

"Ow!" Crow cried, "My head!"

**A/N: The game should be out very soon. I hope you enjoyed the Chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8!**

**Keyblade Princess 1: That's all right. He can come back.**

** Leclerc-chanx3L You're welcome. Glad you enjoyed the Chapter.**

**A/N: Here's the game. Also, I wasn't up for writing the M-rated, but it is a tiny bit at the end. Hope you all enjoy it.**

The game is upon us. The Semi Final match up between the #2 seeded Florida Gators ( 33-1 ) vs The #3 seeded New Domino Dragons ( 32-2 ). This game is going to be good because one team will solidify their spot in the Conference Finals while the other will know they were one step close to making the national championship game.

This game meant a lot to the New Domino Dragons because the players family was there in attendance. Akiza's mom former Shooting Guard , Jacks dad former Center / Power Forward , Leo and Luna's mom and dad who were both Point Guards Crow's mom a Small Forward / Shooting Guard Hybrid player and Dexter's mom was also a Point Guard and a Shooting Guard while Yusei's dad was the Former Small Forward. These weren't any old players these were players that played for New Domino These were players that Lead New Domino City to four straight 38-1 seasons and 4 Straight National Championship appearances. Also each individual had a career achievement that made them a legendary player.

Akiza's mom was the Female top scorer with 28.8 PPG and scored the most points in both a playoff game and a regular season. Akiza's mom had 81 points in a game (school record for points by a female) and 42 points (most by a Female in a playoff game).

Luna and Leo's mom had the most career assists in New Domino school history with 700 averaging almost 15 a game. Also is the second highest scoring Female in school history. She had 54 points in a regular season (second most by a female in a game) and 38 in a playoff game (second most by a female in a playoff game). She also averaged 27.2 PPG.

Leo and Luna's dad had the most steals by a Male player with 650 over his high school career. He averaged 5 a game and was the leader in assists by a male with 660 averaging 6.6 a game. Their dad was 6th in scoring for a single game with 38 for a regular season and 22 for a playoff game. His son was compared to him so much people thought that before his injury Leo would destroy his fathers record. Had second most points in a game with 51 (the most by a PG ) until Dexter had a 54 point game vs Minnesota.

Jacks dad was the leader in rebounding with 17.6 RPG until his record was broken by his son Jack who averaged 18.7 RPG. Jacks dad was an aggressive player in the paint and the best PPG by a Power Forward with 22.9 PPG until jack surpassed him by scoring 24.5 PPG. Had third most points in a game with 50 points but it was surpassed by Jack with a 52 point game against NJ.

Dexter's mom was had the best FG and 3Pt FG percentage for any player in a season with 60.5% FG and 61.9% for 3Pt FG. This was later broken by her son whose Field goal percentage was 62.3% and 3Pt Field goal was 65.5%. She was the best Back up Point Guard of her time and she taught Dexter everything she knew about basketball. She was known as the Quiet Assailant. She rarely said anything while off the court but when on the court she let her shooting speak for her. Everyone respected her off the court, but she did have a similar trait that Dexter had which was his pessimistic personality. She always thought her shots would never go in, but she did get optimistic when they went in. She was the third highest scoring female with 26.5 PPG and in a regular season game and playoff game her career highs were 32 for regular season and 32 for a playoff game.

Crows mom was the Black wing woman. She had a shot that went so high that it soared like a black winged eagle. Surprisingly enough it always went in. Her shot form was so unorthodox it just surprised everyone when her shots went in. Her form would be different every time and she would shoot so high no one knew how she made the team. She went down as the one shot no one could forget.

Yusei's dad was the best all around small forward there was. He could score, defend and just do everything that you asked him to do. He could guard any position or make any play on the court. He was a scorer just like his son. In school history he had the highest PPG with 29.9 but Yusei destroyed it with his 34.0 PPG. Yusei's dad did have the most points in a playoff game with 43 for a Male but Yusei broke it against Wisconsin last game with 45 points. He still had the most points in a game with 86 (most in school history and nation).

Now it's game time. Time to start the game between the #2 seeded Florida Gators (33-1) vs the #3 seeded New Domino City (32-2). Both teams are very good and can score when necessary. This was a chance for renewal because New Domino City cost Florida a chance of home court by beating them on their own court in the last game of the season 163-162 2OT. That game had Yusei with 63 points and Jack and Dexter each having 32 a piece. This game was a complete thriller and Florida wanted revenge for that horrible defeat.

After the Florida cheerleaders came out and tried to get their home crowd pumped it was time for the New Domino Dragonettes to come on out. Before those cheerleaders came out the song Louder by DJ Fresh (The Doctor P and Flux Pavillion Remix). They started out, just bouncing their breasts, like normal, getting the crowd pumped. They were bouncing hypnotically and the crowd was getting into it. However, it was about to be turned up a notch. Every time that the song said, "It's going to get louder!" the New Domino Cheerleaders moved their DDD sized breast in an even more hypnotic fashion. Those big breasts just kept moving up and down that it had every guy expect Yusei and Dexter drooling senseless. The way those big boobs moved was just beautiful. Seeing sweat drip from those boobs that glistened in those green and white uniforms just made those people go crazy. Those fans got more and more louder to the point it just made the Florida fans silent.

The starting line up was

SG: Akiza*  
PG: Dexter  
C: Luna  
SF: Yusei  
PF: Jack

* Akiza is starting because Crow had the "flu" and could not make the game today.

The jump ball was between Jack and Floridas PF Drew. Jack had the height but Drew was known to pull dirty tricks and flop a lot. The referee threw the ball and the jump ball was won by Drew but as he was flicking it to his team Akiza came out of no where and stole the ball and made the first shot which was a three pointer giving the New Domino Dragons a three point lead early in the Quarter. This would be the basket that get New Domino City started on one of their most one sided most dominant first quarter of the whole tournament. Through out the first quarter the New Domino offense scored 63 points and played good enough defense to have the Florida team only score 9 points for the quarter. Akiza and Luna were the main scores just shooting with a hot tempo and it seemed like they wanted to put on a show for their parents who were in attendance within a luxury box. With 2.5 seconds in the first Drew brought the ball down the court but had it stolen by Luna who set Akiza up for a buzzer beater.

End Of One: New Domino Dragons: 66 Florida Gators: 9

Akiza: 10 Minutes 33 Points 8/8 FG 5/5 3Pt FG 2/2 FT 4 Assists 3 Steals

Luna:10 Minutes 17 Points 7/8 FG 1/1 3Pt FG 4 Rebounds 2 Blocks 2 Fouls

Yusei: 10 Minutes 10 Points 5/5 FG 4 Rebounds 4 Assists 2 Blocks 4 Steals

Dexter: 10 Minutes 3 Points 1/1 3Pt FG 2 Steals

Jack: 10 Minutes 3 Points 1/1 FG 1/1 FT 3 Rebounds 3 Blocks

Rally and Sly: 0 minutes 0 points

Crow: DNP (Flu)

Akiza Izinski: 33 points just surpassed Bridget's 32 points in both regular season and playoffs to move to third on the most scored in a single game (playoffs and regular season) by a female.

With that magnificent first quarter by Akiza and New Domino City she moved to third on the most points by a female surpassing Dexter's mom who had 32 points after tying it against NJ. Akiza was just getting started. She was now making more shots and after scoring 12 consecutive points she surpassed Luna's mom Amy Williams and her own mom Michelle Izinski for the first place spot in terms of scoring the single most points in a playoff game. Also Luna was scoring too. She was scoring in the paint and getting trips to the free throw line but she did get 2 more fouls to have a total of 4. She was in deep foul trouble but Coach Trudge kept her in the game. The guys noted that the girls were scoring that this was going to be a very good game not only for New Domino but for Akiza and Luna. These girls were trying to be better than there mom and do something their mothers couldn't and that was win a National Championship game. One special highlight of the game was when Dexter had the ball and it got plucked out of his hands and it was heading out of bounds so both Akiza went to try and get it. While they saved the ball and Yusei got it and scored Akiza was still heading towards Dexter. One second it was Yusei scoring and then it was Akiza on top of Dexter with their lips touching in a kissing formation. Everyone was surprised by this and Jack was there surprised wishing Crow could be here to see it so he could congratulate Dexter. Even though the kiss lasted 5 seconds it was five seconds too much that made Luna get pumped and scoring a lot. After the two broke the kiss Akiza told Dexter that Luna was right he is a good kisser and Dexter wondered how did Yusei deal with Akiza's big chest even though they felt soft on his chest. As mentioned Luna was going crazy she scored 25 points straight before the 5 minute mark in the game giving her a tie with Michelle Izinski for second most points in a playoff game Akiza broke that record with 44 points. Luna was being more aggressive on defense but Drew found ways to get Luna into fouls for 3 point plays. Luna who had 5 fouls was benched by Trudge for the remainder of the quarter. So with Luna benched Jack moved to Center and Sly came in to play Power Forward. The team was scoring and efficiently too while playing good defense. It was so one sided to the point that Florida fans were leaving just like Wisconsin fans did last game. The Florida team only scored 31 more points while the New Domino Team scored 74 total until Akiza hit a three at the buzzer to give her 47 points.

Halftime: New Domino City: 143 Florida Gators: 40

Akiza: 20 Minutes 47 Points 13/16 FG 7/7 3Pt FG 6 Assists 4 Steals

Luna: 15 Minutes 42 Points 18/22 FG 1/1 3Pt FG 3/3 FT 10 Rebounds 4 Blocks 5 Fouls 4 Assists

Yusei: 20 Minutes 21 Points 9/13 FG 3/3 FT 6 Rebounds 12 Assists 5 Steals

Dexter: 20 Minutes 14 Points 4/6 FG 2/3 3Pt FG 3 Steals 6 Assists

Jack: 20 Minutes 16 Points 7/7 FG 2/2 FT 7 Rebounds 3 blocks

Sly: 5 Minutes 3 Points 1/1 FG 1/1 FT 2 rebounds

Rally: 0 minutes

Crow: DNP (Flu)

Luna passed Bridgette Wilson and Amy Williams career points to move on to tied for second for most points scored by a female in a game (regular season and playoffs) with 42 points.

Akiza passed Amy Williams and Michelle Izinski by scoring 47 points to move up to the highest scoring female in a single game (playoffs and regular season).

At the half a reporter had to get an interview with New Domino City's own Rose Queen ( Akiza ) and Green Giant B ( Luna ). The reporter asked them what is helping them get so many points was it the fact family was there or was it because they were feeling some type of flow. Akiza and Luna said that it was because there playing for a National Championship and they want to show that girls can ball up too. The reporter thanked them and they headed to the locker room.

During the time in the locker room Dexter apologized to Luna about the whole Akiza incident, but Luna kissed Dexter and told him it's ok. She told him that it was an accident and she understood the situation so don't worry about it just worry about playing cause right now she has more points than him even though she has four fouls. Dexter noticed that and he told Luna don't foul out cause she could have 60 or more this game. Luna nodded and knew she had to not foul anyone. Akiza on the other hand apologized to Yusei. Yusei was understanding and he forgave her automatically. He talked about Akiza's monster half with 47 points. He said she was just scoring like making a free throw. Akiza just blushed and said it was no big deal for her. If she could finish second to Luna she could have a monster game. From out of no where Michelle came out of no where and bear hugged Akiza. Akiza was shocked by this because her mom still had immense strength and she was surprised because her mom wasn't mad at Akiza for beating her record. Akiza's mom wasn't mad she was glad because her daughter was doing better than her and she said she still had one record that wasn't going to be broken anytime soon. Akiza knew what she was talking bout but she warned her mom she was coming for that record and Akiza's mom gave her a look that fueled Akiza into wanting to get out there and play more basketball. Luna's parents plus Leo were amazed by how Luna was playing and Amy, Luna's mom, hugged her and kissed her cheek. She told her she's playing amazing just don't foul out and force the Florida team to. They're right cause there all left handed so she could mess up the shot while not fouling. Dexter was patted on the back by Yusei and Jack. Jack asked Dexter what was it like to have Akiza's breasts on him and Dexter replied that they were nice, but he doesn't want to talk about it cause he loves Luna more than basketball. Jack stood there speechless. But Jack left it alone and went to Carly to make out. One surprising thing that happened in the locker room was that Sherry told Akiza and Luna that she was proud of them and they were actually playing well. Akiza and Luna were shocked cause normally Sherry never gave compliments to anyone except Crow, Jack, Carly, and others. When halftime was over the parents went back to the Luxury Box where they were before and the players went back to the court.

The third quarter was under way and it was just as good as the first two. Akiza and Luna were still hot as ever. Both females scored 13 points each which put Luna over 54 and Akiza with 60 points and past Amy Williams's career High of 54 points. After this happened the crowd was getting louder and the New Domino crowd that was watching from a TV were going crazy because there two players were just destroying records. With 7 minutes of the third quarter, Drew from Florida had the ball in the paint with Luna guarding him. As he was using moves to post up against Luna he drew the foul from Luna and made the basket, giving him an basket and one more. Luna was now fouled out with 6 fouls and was immediately benched. The New Domino crowd was giving Luna a standing ovation because she had a monster game having a grand total of 55 Points 12 Rebounds 6 Assists and 4 Blocks. Dexter gave Luna a kiss and said he's going to score for her, but Luna said he didn't have to. Dexter was sad because she could've had more points but she got fouled. The game continued with Jack at center and Sly in at Power Forward. Dexter had the ball and Drew was guarding him. Drew didn't know that Dexter was a master of drawing fouls. He could draw a foul in the paint or even beyond the three point line. Dexter pulled up a shot from the three point line and made it plus he got fouled for a four point play. Dexter made the free throw and after a possession by the Gators, Dexter did it again and again and again until Drew fouled out. Dexter by himself scored 24 points and dishes out 6 assists. 2 to Akiza 2 to jack and two to Yusei. This quarter was ended on a 20-0 run by New Domino.

End of three: New Domino Dragons: 210 Florida Gators: 75

Akiza: 30 Minutes 64 Points 20/27 FG 8/8 3Pt FG 8 Assists 5 Steals 5 Rebounds

Luna: 25 Minutes 55 Points 25/26 FG 1/1 3Pt FG 2/5 FT 12 Rebounds 6 Assists 4 Blocks 6 Fouls ( Fouled Out )

Dexter: 30 Minutes 38 Points 4/6 FG 8/9 3Pt FG 6/6 FT 6 Steals 12 Assists

Jack: 30 Minutes 22 Points 9/13 FG 4/4 FT 15 Rebounds 6 Blocks

Yusei: 30 Minutes 22 Points 9/13 FG 4/4 FT 9 Rebounds 19 Assists 5 Steals

Sly: 10 Minutes 9 Points 3/5 FG 3/6 FT 5 rebounds

Rally: 0 minutes

Crow: DNP (Flu)

Luna and Akiza both passed Amy Williams 54 points to have the third and second most points scored by a female. Akiza: 64 Points (second on list) Luna: 55 points (third on list).

In the Fourth Quarter Akiza was still going on her scoring rampage like how she was in the first three quarters. In the first three minutes she accumulated 15 points which gave her 79 points for the game just three shy of besting her moms career high. On the next Play the Florida Gators small forward was being guarded by Yusei and as he was coming up the court. Yusei stole the ball from him and noticed Akiza was wide open and he dished out a no look behind the back assist which led to Akiza making a three pointer which gave her 82 points for the game and Yusei his 21st assist which was both career highs for both Yusei and Akiza. The crowd was so loud and the bounce bounce dance was getting faster and faster that it caused Coach Trudge to take a time out to let everyone celebrate. As Akiza was being congratulated, her mom came out of nowhere and bear hugged her, kissed her on the cheek, and just said she was proud of her. Akiza was just amazed by how many people were congratulating her. Sherry, Dexter, Luna, and even Jack were saying she was on fire and the Rose Queen is here to play. Akiza hugged Yusei and kissed him. After the kiss Akiza thanked Yusei for everything he's did to help her.

Akiza was sat out the remainder of the quarter so Dexter moved to SG and Rally came in and was told to hand the ball to Dexter just set picks and give assists. The game was just filled with Yusei scoring 25 un-answered points and Dexter and Jack splitting 40 points. The fourth quarter ended on that 65-40 run and the game was over mercifully. The New Domino Dragons have beaten an elite team and was moving to their respective conferences Conference Championship game against the #1 seeded New Jersey Devil Angels in an old classic rematch.

Final: New Domino City Dragons: 293 Florida Gators: 115

Akiza: 33 Minutes 82 Points ( Career High ) 20/27 FG 14/17 3Pt FG 10 Assists 5 Steals 7 Rebounds

Luna: 25 Minutes 55 Points ( Career High) 25/26 FG 1/1 3Pt FG 2/5 FT 12 Rebounds 6 Assists 4 Blocks 6 Fouls ( Fouled Out )

Dexter: 40 Minutes 58 Points ( Career High ) 15/18 FG 8/9 3Pt FG 10/14 FT 6 Steals 15 Assists

Jack: 40 Minutes 42 Points 19/23 FG 4/4 FT 25 Rebounds ( Career High ) 6 Blocks

Yusei: 40 Minutes 47 Points 20/26 FG 7/7 FT 14 Rebounds 25 Assists ( Career High) 5 Steals

Sly: 20 Minutes 9 Points 3/5 FG 3/6 FT 5 rebounds

Rally: 7 minutes 12 Assists

Crow: DNP (Flu)

Akiza, Luna and Dexter had a career Games in terms of Points scored with 82 by Akiza 58 by Dexter and 55 by Luna

Jack had 25 Rebounds a career high for him and Yusei has 25 assists most by a forward in a playoff game.

New Domino City set a record for most points by a starting line up with 284 points total which beat the previous record of 283 set by Martha's last 37-1 team.

This was the first time since Martha's first 41-1 Season in which the starting Lineup each had 40+ points in a game.

Akiza, Luna, and Dexter were with reporters all asking about their career games and what did this prove that there's another big three other than Jack, Yusei, and Crow. So it was a chance to get them known. Then out of no where Yusei, Jack, and Rally poured Icy cold Red Gatorade over Akiza, Luna, and Dexter causing them to tense up and yell at them for doing that even though it felt refreshing.

With the 178 Point victory over the Florida Gators it made other people and teams thinking New Domino Dragons could be National Champions. By the numbers it was stated that New Domino City never trailed in a game and only loss by 2 or less points in the regular season. This made New Domino the most dangerous team in the playoffs. Every team that New Domino City faced was beaten by an average of 123 Points and this was the 29th straight victory that New Domino had. During that time a lot of players were putting up points and it was a Playoffs that was one that people will remember.

One day before the big Rematch vs New Jersey Devil Angels their was a segment on SportsCenter which covered this tournament and it was discussing a possible Position Controversy in New Domino City. It had both Leo and Dexter and Crow and Akiza. A battle at Guards. Two up and coming players vs two starters who haven't had much success as of recent time. Leo vs Dexter was a position battle that was evident as early as before the season. Leo did win the starting spot but after an ACL injury in the first game. Dexter took the PG role to a new phase. Dishing out assists having two very amazing games and two dominant playoff games. Also, Akiza coming off an 82 point game, was originally going to be the starter but Crow beat her because he understood the offense Trudge wanted to run while Akiza struggled a little in it. The reporters were saying they were expecting a change come next season at these positions, because of how the back ups were playing.

Leo vs Dexter For PG

School Of Origin : New Domino middle (Leo and Dexter)

PPG While at NDM: Leo: 25.4 PPG Dexter: 25.3 PPG  
APG While at NDM: Leo: 14.3 APG Dexter: 16.5 APG  
RPG While at NDM: Leo: 8.5 RPG Dexter: 7.5 RPG  
FG% While at NDM: Leo: 54% Dexter: 62%  
3 PT FG While at NDM: Leo: 45% Dexter: 56%  
FT While At NDM: Leo: 95% Dexter: 94%  
SPG While at NDM: Leo: 3.4 SPG Dexter: 2.4 SPG  
TurnOvers Per game: Leo: 2 TOPG Dexter: 1.5 TOPG  
Height: Leo: 6'2" Dexter: 5'8"  
Weight: Leo: 156 lbs Dexter: 105 lbs  
GPA : Leo: 2.9 Dexter: 3.9

The reason Coach Trudge went with Leo is because of his height and weight and he knew he could score and that's what NDC needed a scoring PG.

Akiza vs Crow For SG

School of origin: Crow: New Domino Christian Academy Akiza: Arcadia Movement Middle

PPG During Middle School: Crow: 23.4 PPG Akiza: 27.6 PPG  
APG During Middle School: Crow: 3.4 APG Akiza: 14.4 APG  
RPG During Middle School: Crow: 12.3 RPG Akiza: 5.5 RPG  
FG In Middle School: Crow: 56% Akiza: 62%  
3Pt FG in middle school: Crow: 45% Akiza: 65.5%  
FT in middle school: Crow: 89% Akiza: 88%  
SPG in middle school: Crow: 0.3 SPG Akiza: 6.5 SPG  
TOPG : Crow: 5.5 TOPG Akiza: 2.5 TOPG  
Height: Crow: 5'11.5" Akiza: 5'8.5"  
Weight: Crow: 195 lbs Akiza: 120 lbs  
GPA: Crow: 2.7 Akiza: 4.0

Crow won the position battle because of his versatility in terms of Guarding other positions plus height and weight and due to the fact Akiza was struggling learning the system in which Trudge wanted to use her as a point guard. Akiza and crow could both be Small Forwards when needed.

The broadcast finished and it was having expert coaches and Analysts saying that Dexter should start and Akiza could start if she learns to be more of a Versatile Player.

The next day it was game time and today's Game was going to be a very special game for New Domino City. It was the 20th anniversary of when Former New Domino City Dragons Coach Martha Brooks overcame Breast Cancer twice. The first time they saw that there was a cancer in her chest early on. It was definitely Cancer and Coach Martha had to leave to get treatment and recovery before the season but her Cancer was an aggressive form of cancer and it would require her to miss most if not the entire season Coaching the New Domino Dragons Team and miss extended time from teaching . When the News was first stated to the news to the school the school was completely shocked. Their best coach and best teacher was facing an aggressive form of Cancer and they might lose her to Breast Cancer. Since Martha couldn't Coach the New Domino team she had to find a replacement. Since Trudge was the Assistant Head Coach behind Martha so this was his team to coach when she was gone. During that span Trudge went a clean 38-0 in the season and for every win that Trudge got as a head coach Lazar would donate $10,000 times the number of wins to the #Martha38-0_Strong Foundation and if he won a National Championship he would donate $100,000 to New Domino Dragons School and help Martha fight her Cancer. Martha was grateful for Everything that the people and school did for her. She had 5 months of hard Chemo Therapy and it helped her Cancer regress a little. During that Span Coach Trudge went a clean 38-0 and won a National Championship with his season as Emergency Head Coach. The day after his undefeated season it was announced that Martha was cancer Free. She battled Cancer Head On and beat it. She had to get some of her breasts removed because of the Cancer in her Breasts. She went from a C cup to a B because of the surgery that had to remove the affected parts of her breasts. After her recovery time Martha went back to teaching and Coaching. She went 360-20 during a span of 10 years while going 20-20 in the playoffs. No Matter how hard she tried she couldn't win a National Championship game. She had either made it to the Conference Championship or lost in the finals.

It was 10 years after Martha was Cancer free before this happened. The same Cancer Martha Fought off was back and this time it was even more aggressive than previously. During a game Martha was coaching and she fell on the floor. She passed out during a game , no one knew what was wrong with her. She was fine at first but then she was unconscious. The people at the game called the ambulance and had her rushed to the emergency room. Trudge stepped up as coached and coached the Dragons into a 123-122 2OT victory to improve to 7-1. It was stated that the Cancer Martha was dealing with was back and this time it spread to her arms. The coaches and players were shocked and just had to play and prayed for her survival and got over $300,000 to help Martha and it took even more Chemo Therapy and more medicine to help her this time around. Just like last time she lost a lot of weight and had to lose muscle and tissue that got affected. She went from 145lbs to a mere 78lbs. It was sad seeing her look so weak and frail but she had a motto known as Martha_Strong. She let everyone knew this and because of this the team Finished first in every category had 7 ALL AMERICAN players and 3 Players go straight to the NBA and won their second National championship in 10 years. After 2 months Martha was better and it was finally declared that she was cancer free.

Now back In the Present it was time for the national Championship. The up and coming team vs the undefeated. A perfect season vs a team with high expectations. The New Domino Dragons Vs The New Jersey Devil Angels.

It's game time and we are going to get this game going between the #1 seeded New Jersey Devil Angels (36-0:34-0 in the regular season ) vs the #3 Seeded New Domino City Dragons (34-2: 32-2 in the regular season ). This game was for the Conference Championship and the winner would go against either the Neo Domino team or The Minnesota Stars team. This was going to be a good game and it is going to have good match ups Halldor vs Yusei : Jack vs Dragan and Akiza vs Broder. This game was featuring a lot of good players and it's going to be good and hard fought.

The game was about to start and the starting lineups was

SG: Akiza*  
PG: Dexter  
C: Luna  
PF: Jack  
SF: Yusei

Akiza is starting because Coach Trudge wants to play Akiza more and as punishment for seeing reports that Crow was at a party instead of being sick.

The game was about to start but first the High School Basketball Association paid honor to Martha and her battle over Breast Cancer. She received a 4:00 minute standing ovation. Trudge, Greg and Scott were the most emotional of all. They were crying so much because they nearly lost the mother like figure that they came to know. The whole New Domino Team all wore pink and had pink arm Sleeves on one side of their arms

When the Ovation was over tip off was now about to begin. It was Jack vs Dragan for the tip off. The ball was in the air and Jack Won the tip off and it was game time. The two teams were scoring at an elite rate and it was getting good. Dexter and Sebastian were still getting in each other's way. Neither player could get a shot or a trip to the foul line. One play that was so surprising was when Dexter had the ball he was dribbling on a fast break opportunity and he shot the ball and it hit back board, but Dexter did that intentionally so he could do this next play. The ball coming off the backboard Dexter grabbed the ball from mid air and made a close shot in front of Sebastian. When people saw this they just stood there speechless. The 5'8" Point Guard, the little guy, had actually made a great play. He had so much hope it wasn't even funny. People thought of him being a Number Fanatic, but they now knew he was something more. Then, the quarter was just filled with Yusei, Jack, and Akiza scoring to match up with the scoring Halldor Dragan and Broder were doing. The final 5 Seconds were among us and it was Dexter with the ball with Sebastian Guarding him again with time winding down. Dexter put up a shot and fell to the floor along with Sebastian. This shot went in plus Dexter would get a foul thus creating a four point play at the buzzer. The free throw came up and Dexter made it to end the half and give New Domino a 5 point lead.

End of One: New Domino City Dragons: 50 New Jersey Devil Angels: 45

Akiza: 5 Minutes 5 Points 2/2 FG 1/1 FT 3 Assists

Crow: 5 Minutes 5 Points 1/1 3Pt FG 2/2 FT 4 Rebounds

Dexter: 10 Minutes 6 Points 1/2 FG 1/3 3Pt FG 1/1 FT 5 Assists 2 rebounds

Jack: 10 Minutes 14 Points 7/9 FG 1/2 3Pt FG 5 Rebounds 2 Blocks

Luna: 10 Minutes 10 Points 5/7 FG 3 Rebounds 1 Block

Yusei: 10 Minutes 10 Points 5/7 FG 4 Assists 3 Rebounds

Rally, Sly and bench: 0 Minutes

Broder and Halldor: 10 Points each

Dragan and Rebecca: 10 points each

Sebastian: 5 Points 2 Fouls

The Second Quarter was under way and it was just as explosive as the first. An all out shoot out. Both Point Guards were scoring good each scoring 5 points to begin with. But then after one play it was a sketchy game. Dexter had the ball and like always was guarded by Sebastian yet again this time Dexter was driving to the basket but this time Sebastian and Dexter collided and ended up landing hard on their heads upon that wooden floor. The pain was so evident in both players that they immediately grabbed for their heads and began flinching in pain. Since the stadium was well light and there was a lot of noise this caused Dexter and Sebastian very much pain. They had to be pulled out the game because they couldn't continue. Since both teams were out a Point Guard they had to each put someone in. Trudge put in Akiza because he knew Rally would go on to lose him the game while New Jersey put in Christopher their back up Point Guard from the JV team. It was a battle from here on in back up Players in because Starting ones go down. The Second Quarter was filled with scoring from both teams it was hard for one team to keep a lead for more than a few seconds. The second Quarter ended with New Jersey tying up the game with a three point buzzer beater.

End Of Two: New Domino Dragons: 75 New Jersey Devil Angels: 75

Akiza: 15 Minutes 15 Points 7/9 FG 1/1 FT 7 Assists

Crow: 15 Minutes 15 Points 4/7 3Pt FG 3/5 FT 6 Rebounds

Dexter: 12 Minutes 6 Points 1/2 FG 1/3 3Pt FG 1/1 FT 5 Assists 2 rebounds ( went out with concussion like symptoms early in Second Quarter )

Jack: 20 Minutes 14 Points 7/9 FG 1/2 3Pt FG 5 Rebounds 2 Blocks

Luna: 20 Minutes 10 Points 5/7 FG 3 Rebounds 1 Block

Yusei: 20 Minutes 15 Points 6/8 FG 3/3 FT 8 Assists 6 Rebounds

Rally, Sly and bench: 0 Minutes

Halftime: New Domino Dragons: 75 New Jersey Devil Angels: 75

After the Halftime Show it was time for the Start of the third Quarter. The third quarter was a scoring barrage just like the first Quarter People were scoring and there were even more highlight plays. One specific one was when Crow made a three pointer with one shoe on beating the shot clock buzzer. Everyone went Crazy even Sherry she saw that and got her teams DDD breasts to move more faster and cause more Loudness and so much movement it actually caused the arena to bounce. People were shocked because the stadium was bouncing up and down. Another highlight play was when Akiza was dribbling down the Court and as time winded down she put up a shot behind the three point line and as she came down she landed on top of Luna's Breasts. This caused Luna to be shocked and Akiza to wonder how did Dexter deal with, not just her legs, but her chest too. Luna didn't even know. She just knew he liked her completely, much like Yusei did for Akiza.

End of three: New Domino Dragons: 105 New Jersey Devil Angels: 104

Akiza: 25 Minutes 25 Points 12/15 FG 1/1 FT 12 Assists 4 Steals

Crow: 25 Minutes 25 Points 5/8 FG 4/7 3Pt FG 3/5 FT 11 Rebounds 2 Blocks

Dexter: 12 Minutes 6 Points 1/2 FG 1/3 3Pt FG 1/1 FT 5 Assists 2 rebounds ( went out with concussion like symptoms early in Second Quarter )

Jack: 30 Minutes 24 Points 10/14 FG 1/2 3Pt FG 1/1 FT 14 Rebounds 2 Blocks

Luna: 30 Minutes 10 Points 5/7 FG 13 Rebounds 5 Blocks

Yusei: 20 Minutes 15 Points 6/8 FG 3/3 FT 15 Assists 10 Rebounds

Rally, Sly and bench: 0 Minutes

The fourth and final Quarter was about to begin. With a one point lead over New Jersey New Domino knew they had to play hard to make the National Championship game for the first time in 10 years. The Defense and Offenses were both playing good. In the final 4.5 Seconds it was 137-135 NJDA Over NDCD with New Domino with the ball Yusei coming down the court he put up a shot at the buzzer and it went down. The officials had to review it before they made their final Decision. After 5 minutes of the officials reviewing it was announced that the basket counted. This meant New Domino City would go on to the National Championship game for the first time in 10 years.

Final: New Domino City Dagons: 137 New Jersey Devil Angels: 136

Akiza: 35 Minutes 35 Points 17/20 FG 1/1 FT 17 Assists 5 Steals

Crow: 35 Minutes 35 Points 10/13 FG 4/7 3Pt FG 3/5 FT 15 Rebounds 3 Blocks

Dexter: 12 Minutes 6 Points 1/2 FG 1/3 3Pt FG 1/1 FT 5 Assists 2 rebounds ( went out with concussion like symptoms early in Second Quarter )

Jack: 40 Minutes 34 Points 14/17 FG 1/2 3Pt FG 3/3 FT 20 Rebounds 4 Blocks

Luna: 40 Minutes 10 Points 5/7 FG 15 Rebounds 5 Block

Yusei: 40 Minutes 18 Points 6/8 FG 3/3 FT 1/1 3Pt FG 18 Assists 14 Rebounds

Rally, Sly and bench: 0 Minutes

As the team celebrated, Martha and the parents came down. "We're in the championship!" Yusei cried and then gave Akiza a big kiss. "Too bad it's in three weeks." Leo frowned. "Why so long?" he asked. Yusei shrugged. "They probably want everyone to be healthy and not hung over. Right Crow?" Crow frowned and everyone else laughed.

Martha smiled as she looked at everyone. "I'm so proud of you," she noted, "And you two worked as a team. Together. You weren't ball hogging and passed the ball to everyone." They all smiled. "Will you be with us in the National Championship game?" Yusei asked. Martha laughed. "Of course I will." Suddenly, Jack and Crow felt two breasts on each of their backs. "And don't forget about us!" the two cheerleaders added. "We'll be there too," Carly said, "Bouncing all the way." She jumped up and down, causing her chest to bounce. However, Jack put his hands on her shoulders. "Save that for later," he whispered to her. "Yeah," Crow said to Sherry.

Yusei and Akiza looked at one another and rolled their eyes. Luna picked Dexter up and gave him a big kiss. "Who wants to go celebrate?" Luna asked as she set him back down. "Me!" Leo cried, "I'm starving!" Everyone else laughed and they all headed out, wanting to get their stomachs some food. When they got to the resturant, Yusei and Akiza and Luna and Dexter had already gotten their winning affection back on the court. However, Jack, Crow, and their girlfriends were still going at it.

"Crow, if you don't knock it off, I'm going to have to punish you when we get back home." Crow laughed. "Oh yeah. Like that's going to be a big deal. Your punishment's weren't that bad when I was a kid." Crow's mother smiled. "True, but you're an adult now and I can give you adult punishments." Crow suddenly wasn't smiling and Sherry giggled.

Jack, meanwhile, already told Carly of his plans for the night, and he wanted her to sneak out of her room later that night. However, a listening ear had heard and could tell it all.

Later, Carly sneaked over to Jack's hotel room. Crow knew what was going on, but he had Sherry over the night before. As Carly sneaked in, she giggled, and then got in. A couple minutes later, Martha came out, and went down the hotel steps.

As Jack was "giving it to Carly," the door suddenly opened. "Martha!" Jack cried. "Jack Adam Atlas! What on earth do you think you're doing?" Jack just shuddered, as Carly quickly got the bed sheet to cover them up. "Oh. Oh. This is getting good," Crow noted. Martha turned around and saw Crow with his phone in his hands. "And Crow! Why are you recording all of this?" Crow put Martha's angry face onto the screen.

"What? I always record Jack's 'busy' moments and he records mine." Martha frowned even more. "Uh oh," he said and soon, Martha was pulling them both out by the ears. "That's it. You two are going to be sleeping on the floor in my room." Jack and Crow cried louder than after they won the last game. "Ow! That hurts! Stop it!" they both cried. "And when we get back, you're going to clean my house and help me with my bath."

"Noooooooooo!" they both cried.

**A/N: Hope that wasn't too naughty and we hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9!**

**Leclerc-chanx3: Glad you liked it. Megamann000 was thankful for the compliment. I know Jack and Crow can be dumb sometimes, but it's who they are. ;)**

**A/N: Sorry if anyone was disturbed by the last Chapter and I apologize for the long wait. I've been trying to get back into the school swing. **

**Hope you enjoy the Chapter!**

Once the team got back home, Dexter knew that he had to study for a big test in one of his classes. As Dexter studied at home, he soon got a knock at the door. The kids' parents were going to be away on business, until the championship game. So, after a very short goodbye, Dexter was all alone again. He got to the door and Luna, Leo, Yusei, and Akiza were all there. "Hey Dexter," Luna said as she quickly gave him a greeting kiss, "We just wanted to stop by." Dexter was surprised, as they didn't send him any notice that they were coming. "Oh. Um...I'm studying right now. Would it be okay if I come out in a little bit?" Akiza smiled. "Of course. We can watch TV until you're done." That sounded good to all of them and Dexter went back to his room to study.

When Dexter felt decent with the information, he came out, and saw everyone laughing and smiling. Dexter frowned, as he felt a little intimidated coming in. Luna quickly spotted him and called him over. "Dexter come join us!" she cried. Dexter slowly and quietly walked over. Yusei and Akiza scooted to let him sit next to his girlfriend. Dexter sat down quietly and Luna kissed his cheek. "Missed you," she said softly. Dexter flashed her a quick smile and then it was gone. Luna was concerned, but didn't say anything.

As Dexter sat and watched, it felt as though all the air had gone out of the room. Everyone really didn't continue talking and it felt like there was a golf tournament going on. Dexter decided to finally try to suggest what he felt was the truth. "Is there anything you guys want to talk about?" he noted, as no one else had any ideas. "No. Not really," Leo noted, "Lets get going." Everyone headed for the door and put their shoes on. Dexter frowned as he looked at all his friends leaving. They all said goodbye and Luna was being rather slow when it came to getting ready. "I'll see you in a minute Leo," she said and Leo left the room, assuming Luna was going to give Dexter a "couple's" goodbye. Once Leo was gone, Luna saw the sadness in his face.

"Dexter. Are you all right?" she asked and quickly hugged him. She rested her head on top of his and Dexter hugged back.

"I...feel like I'm the reason you guys left," he replied, "I'm just the loser who ruins everyone's time." Luna frowned.

"That's not true Dexter. Don't think like that. Besides, I have a test that you can help me study for. So, I will definitely need your help on that." Dexter made a tiny smile. "All right. I guess that could work." Luna smiled and hugged him. "Oh. That will be so much fun Dexter. You'll help me and then you won't feel worthless." She gave him a kiss. "I love you Dexter." Dexter smiled. "I love you too Luna. You know just how to cheer me up." Luna giggled and they shared one more kiss on the lips, before she left. It made Dexter feel better about the way the night had ended and he slept a lot happier that night.

The next day, Luna asked her boyfriend if he would come over and study with her. Dexter couldn't pass up the chance and followed her all the way home. Luna loved getting to cheer him up and to see him smile. It was one of the many reasons why she loved him over other guys. When they got to the Tops, Luna and Dexter went to the kitchen table. To be honest, Dexter had never watch Luna study, so he was concerned about how he was going to do it. However, Luna simply had him read off questions and then she would answer them. It was a rather simple process, but Luna gave Dexter a good luck kiss before she started each set of questions. She didn't really do it for luck, but she loved seeing him get all shy and embarrassed when she did it.

When they were done, Luna offered to have Dexter stay for Dinner. Dexter was about to say, "No," but Luna gave him a mean glare. Dexter quickly retreated and Luna smiled as she got dinner ready for Leo, Dexter, and herself. After dinner, Luna suggested they go over the questions once more. Dexter and her did and she got most of them right. "I'm going to ace that test," Luna said happily as she hugged Dexter.

'I'm going to fail this test,' Luna thought as she skimmed through the pages of her test a few days later. She recognized some of the questions, but others seemed off. Luna quickly glanced at the clock and could feel her blood boiling. She dived right in and soon found a small rhythm. However, she still didn't feel the best when she got finished, and was forced to turn the test in (as time was up). As Luna walked out of the class, she wasn't sure of what to say to Dexter when she saw him again. Luna used her tall, 6 foot 4 inch frame to scout the area, and try to see if she saw Dexter. She didn't, but she knew that she could be spotted a mile away.

Luna had thought she had avoided Dexter once she got to her class. She then thought about how she would try to avoid him for the rest of the day. However, she slumped over, as she thought about it. Dexter loved her with all her heart and she knew that she did too. She would hate making Dexter feel bad, so she knew she would just have to lie about it. When she got to her locker, she quickly tried to hurry to her next class. However, she found herself looking down at her boyfriend, as Dexter walked up to her.

"Hey Luna! How was the test?"

Luna bit her lip and lied. "It went well," she replied, "I think I got a good grade on it." Dexter smiled and looked like a happy puppy. "That's great! I knew you could do it!" Luna had to admire his kindness and gave him a peck on the forehead. "I'll see you later. Okay?" she asked and Dexter nodded. "Yup," he replied and the two went in different directions. Still, Luna felt terrible for lying to him, but she knew that she could easily get away with it.

As they were walking home, as Leo pushed himself with his crutches, Luna felt bad. She wanted to tell Dexter the truth and even go as far as offering him some make up making out. "Hey Dexter..." Luna started and Dexter turned to her. "Yeah?" he asked. Luna looked into those big brown eyes and big square glasses and almost melted. He was so cute and sweet and Luna didn't want to ruin his, not normal, happy mood. "Um...it's nothing," she replied. Dexter frowned. "Are you sure?" he asked, asking the tall woman. Luna tried to smile for him. "I'm fine," she replied, but she didn't feel fine.

Finally, the test came back and Luna's heart sank when she saw it. "Oh no," she said and buried her head into here desk. She felt terrible, but even worse, she had lied to Dexter and made him think he had done a good job. Luna didn't feel much better, when Dexter asked her what grade she got. "A B," she lied. Dexter smiled. "Wow! Maybe I should study with you more often," he noted. Luna nodded. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy studying with Dexter, but she was the one who didn't do well on the test. She should have been honest, but it probably would go away on it's own.

When Luna got home, she was switching out of her school skirt and into her usual short shorts. Luna nearly moaned, after she pulled them up her mile long legs, and shut them near her groin. They were just so short and so tight. However, that's the way Luna loved them. She quickly spotted her backpack on the floor and saw the grade on her test. She frowned again when she saw it and sighed. She knew that she had done her best and that was all she could do. Luna quickly tried to forget about it and move on.

The next morning, it was a Saturday. Luna got a call from Dexter the next morning. After showing off another new pair of short shorts, Dexter asked her a question. "Hey Luna. I have a test next Tuesday. Would it be okay if we study together like before?" Luna nodded. "Of course. I have one that Thursday, so lets do it." Luna was excited, because this way, Dexter would forget all about the last one. Dexter was excited, because he got to spend more time with his favorite woman in the whole wide world.

As Dexter was getting ready to study, he sighed, and wondered about how he was going to do on the test. He soon heard a knock on the door and opened it. Luna smiled and quickly gave him a kiss. "Ready to study?" Luna asked and Dexter nodded. He led her to the table and they sat down. After looking over and trying to memorize some notes, Luna felt the need to go to the little ladies room. "I'll be right back," Luna said and got up. Once Luna was out of sight, Dexter was curious as to what she was studying. He got up and looked over her notes. He then saw a folder to one of her classes.

"Didn't Luna just have a test in that class?" Dexter asked and opened up the folder. He then saw there wasn't much in it. However, he then saw the test score and the actual result. 'So wait, Luna lied to me?' Dexter wondered. He then quickly went back to his seat and wondered why she didn't tell him. Luna came back and Dexter continued studying. As he tried to focus on his questions, Dexter decided that maybe Luna had a good reason for doing it.

About half an hour later or so, Dexter suggested they ask each other questions. "Um...I think it's best if we just stick to what we have," Luna replied. She didn't want to give Dexter questions and have him blame himself if she didn't do well. She had managed to do that with the first test, but she didn't want to risk it happening again. Dexter frowned at her response. "Okay," he said and focused on his work.

As Luna was looking through her work, she quickly spotted the folder that Dexter had seen. She quickly became nervous and knew she had to keep his eyes from seeing it. She stuffed it into her backpack and tried her best not to make a scene. She quickly went back to studying and tried to make everything seem normal. Once they were done, Luna quickly grabbed her things. "All right. I should be going." She gave Dexter a quick hug and kiss and ran our the door. She had to keep Dexter from seeing that test and she knew if she stayed for dinner, Dexter might want to study again.

After Luna left in a rush, Dexter thought about Luna's test. Luna had always been a great student. So, what caused her to suddenly have a bad test score? Was it the teacher? Did she not prepare well? Dexter shook his head. That couldn't be it. It was him. He had studied with her. He was the reason she did so poorly. Dexter frowned and started to prepare some chicken nuggets for dinner. He felt terrible and started to beat himself up over it.

The next day, Dexter was over Luna's test and was instead focusing on practice for the big game. Still, Dexter had forgotten a few things in his locker, and had to run back to get them. He went to his locker and ran back to the locker room. He tried to get out to the court, but saw that everyone had already started. He watched them and they seemed really in-synch. "Dexter!" Trudge called and had him come over to him. "You'll come in after this play," Trudge informed him.

Dexter watched them run the play to perfection and everyone was smiling. They all gave each other high fives and Dexter ran into the PG position. Trudge then had them run a few plays. However, they were all horrible. Dexter threw a bad pass on one try, Jack lost control of the ball on another, and Yusei air-balled on the last try. Trudge, who was smiling earlier, was now furious. "No! No! No! Come on!" he shouted. "Everybody take 5," assistant coach Bruno informed them. He took Trudge away to try and calm him down. As Dexter tried to figure out what went wrong, it hit him:

It was him.

Dexter knew it. Before he came, everyone was smiling, and running plays the way it was drawn up. As soon as Dexter came, everything went to crap. Dexter frowned and slumped over, as he drank his water. He was the reason the team was doing worse and he knew that he couldn't do anything to fix it. He always tried to do his best, so it was his fault that his best wasn't good enough.

When practice was over, Dexter was very quiet. The rest of practice didn't go very well either. Dexter filed out of the locker room and went home without much talking. Soon, he was back at home and felt terrible. It was his fault that he made Luna's test score go down and the reason the basketball team was playing bad. Dexter looked up and felt as though he was cursing everything and everybody. "Ohhh! How could this get any worse?" he shouted.

A few days later, Dexter got his test results back, from the test he had studied with Luna for. He saw his score and wanted to cry. He had tried really hard for this test and his results did not reflect his efforts. As Dexter left the class, he hanged his head and didn't say anything. He walked to his locker and put his things back into it. He then slammed his locker door shut in anger. He was mad. He was upset...and he wanted to cry. He felt like the whole world was coming apart and anyone who came to him was destined for failure. He knew he should limit his time with his friends or risk them getting in worse trouble.

At practice, things went much like the last time. The team looked sloppy and Dexter saw it was true especially when he was on the court. Dexter sighed and watched from the sidelines, as he took a break. The only thing that seemed to be moving right was the cheerleaders' chests. Leo tried to get everyone pumped up and tried to get them laser focused. Still, the team looked a little better when Dexter wasn't playing, but they still looked rusty. The team hit the showers, without much enthusiasm.

As they walked home, Luna saw Dexter looking really down in the dumps. "Dexter, what's wrong?" she asked. Dexter sighed. "Nothing," he answered. Luna now frowned. "I know you're lying," she replied, "Now tell me what's going on." Dexter stopped and looked up at her. "It's because I'm ruining your life." Luna's eyes softened. "Why do you say that Dexter?" Dexter looked away. "Because I know you didn't do well on that test." Luna gasped. "How do you.." Before she could finish asking, Dexter added, "I saw your test score when we were studying. The reason you did bad was because of me."

Luna shook her head. "No it wasn't Dexter." She quickly wrapped him in a hug. "And it's my fault that the team has been doing so poorly in practice," Dexter continued. Luna shook her head again. "That's not true Dexter." Dexter shook his head in response. "When I'm not on the court, you all play well. When I get on, everything falls apart. On top of that, even with our study session together, I didn't do great on the test I studied for. I'm sure you probably did the same on your test." Luna frowned. She didn't know what to say.

"Face it. Everything I touch gets ruined and everyone I meet is cursed. I'm quitting the the basketball team!"

Luna let go of Dexter and he walked the rest of the way home alone. Luna didn't know what to say or do. Leo just hobbled over to her. "It's too bad Dexter can't know that what he said is not true. Of course, we already tried to help him out once and that must not have worked." Luna gasped and remembered how they had all been at Dexter's house all those months ago. "If all of us hugging him didn't work, what will? A letter?" Leo asked. Luna gasped.

"Leo! You're a genius!" Leo looked stunned. "What are you talking...I...I mean. Of course I am." Leo then grinned and flashed a peace sign. Luna smiled. "Come on. We gotta get home." Leo just groaned and pushed himself all the way home.

The next day, Leo and Luna were telling Dexter how wrong he was and that everyone wasn't cursed because of him. They also said that they wanted him to join the team again. However, Dexter didn't want to re-join the team and ruin their chances of winning the big game. However, when he was walking alone home that day, Dexter went to get his mail. Dexter didn't really expect much, but he was surprised when the front desk said, "There's a letter for you." Dexter was taken a bit aback, but when he took it, he was surprised by who it was sent by:

Jack Atlas

Dexter was confused. He tore open the envelope and found a card. An actual card. It was signed by everyone on the team. However, there was something else in the envelope. Dexter grabbed it and it was a piece of paper. Dexter then sat down and read what it said:

Dear Dexter,

We all really want you to join the team again. We know that you're not cursed and that we all really love you. If you don't re-join, then it won't feel like a team's going to the National Championship. It wouldn't feel like our family is going. We all really miss your hard work and really want you reconsider.

Everyone's signature followed after that.

However, there was something else after that point and it looked to be added in late. There was an arrow and it then went down to a small paragraph below the names. Dexter read it aloud:

Dexter. I know that you probably won't be going pro, but I really want you to know something. You would have a lot more fans than I would if you did. You are a great guy and great teammate. I added this in late, as I didn't want the other teammates to know. You are a class act and always give credit to others when we win. We can't win without you and I need you to be there to help us. We need you.

Jack

Dexter was stunned. Jack Atlas was giving him a compliment? That was rarer than winning the lottery. Dexter then wanted to call Jack and thank him, but he knew that wouldn't be right. Plus, someone might find out and word could spread. He then thought of a better way to do it.

As the team was getting ready for practice, they all were assuming that Dexter might have been telling the truth for good. They started practice and lied to Trudge about Dexter not being there due to not feeling well. They didn't want him to find out and get mad at Dexter, as that would only make the situation worse. They kept practicing and soon, the whistle blew.

"Substitution!" Trudge shouted.

Everyone turned and wondered who was coming in. They all looked and saw Dexter smiling, as he readjusted his goggles. "Dexter!" they all cried and went to hug him. Trudge was confused by their actions, but assumed it was due to Dexter being sick. "Jeeze! Guys get off of him! He could contaminate you all!" Dexter frowned, but Yusei gave him a knowing wink. "Now get back to practice!" Trudge shouted.

As everyone ran back, Dexter quickly pulled on Jack's uniform. "Hey Jack..." Jack looked over his shoulder and Dexter was intimidated by the tall, muscular man. "Thanks," he said quietly. Jack turned and looked ahead. "Just don't tell anyone or you'll really be hoping you were off of this team." Dexter sweat dropped and he went back to practice. Thankfully, the practice went better than the previous ones, and everyone was happy to have Dexter back on the team.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I hope it was okay!**


End file.
